


Everyone Loves Katsuki Yuuri

by KuroNoKiseki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri/Everyone is my OTP, M/M, Multi, My aim is to write about all possible Yuuri pairings, Probably the Western counterpart of the Japanese's 'all uke Yuuri' pairs, Victor/Yuuri will be the main pairing, Will not contain pwp, Willingly taking ideas or requests, fluff only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNoKiseki/pseuds/KuroNoKiseki
Summary: Everyone loves that one cute Japanese skater, who doesn’t? The super dense Yuuri doesn’t realize the existence of his own unwanted harem, poor them for fighting to win his heart since and Victor had to stay alert 24/7 around his beloved fiancé to guard him from these potential rivals.(Contains short stories or drabbles of different Yuuri pairings including crack ones, will be either canon compliant or AUs. Genre may range from fluff to angst.)





	1. VictorxYuuri – Love-making scene

Another day in Hasetsu where Yuuri practiced skating in Ice Castle under Victor’s surveillance. A week had passed since the last World Championships, the two decided to spend the off season in Japan for several days before moving to Russia altogether. Since Victor decided make his comeback in competitive skating he’ll have Yakov to coach him once again which explained much, but for some reason Yuuri will be dragged along to Russia. Victor was adamant to leave Yuuri behind and his fiancé wanted to be by his side all the time. Due the fact that they were still newly engaged and less experienced of a couple they couldn’t really function without each other, Victor had to beg Yakov to take Yuuri in as his new student because it would be impossible to coach and compete at the same time. It’s not only Yakov – Yuuri’s family needed some convincing as well.

Yuuri was taking a break from his training. He sat on bench while reading a book after chugging down some water down his dry throat, but he recalled some of the things happened during last night.

_“Otou-san, Okaa-san… I’m sorry for making such a selfish decision.”_

_Yuuri bowed his head down in front of his parents, they looked clearly bewildered as he and Victor expected. He had just informed them of his plan to move to Russia with Victor and he knew the fact he will be separated from his family for several years again._

_“I want to be by Victor’s side so badly.” Yuuri said, intertwining his fingers with Victor’s. “We planned to get married someday.”_

_Now they understood the reason why the two were wearing matching gold rings all sudden. It was a sign of them being engaged. They already knew of their relationship being more than of a coach-skater long ago, but it was still surprising to them._

_Victor barged in, “I don’t know if I am the most rightful one to say this but please entrust your son to me. I am no longer his coach so I want to marry him.”_

_The Russian bowed his head lower to fit the Japanese culture, then slowly did a dogeza position much to Yuuri’s shock. “Victor…!”_

_“I’m sorry for being too selfish, but I love Yuuri so much. I promise I will take full responsibility when it comes to him from now on as his fiancé and soon-to-be husband,” he begged._

_Victor’s voice was pained, his entire body shaking. Yuuri urged him to raise his body up but he was still unmoving from such self-deprecating position. Toshiya and Hiroko approached him, placing their hands on his shoulders and back to reassure him._

_“Vicchan, dear. Now look at me son.”_

_Hiroko cupped Victor’s face with her hands and peered into his eyes sympathetically. “We already loved you like our own son since the first time you came here. Now you’re going to marry Yuuri, how can’t we be any happier?”_

_Toshiya gently patted Victor’s back. “I honestly can’t think of anyone else who can take care of our Yuuri better than you did. We are truly blessed to have you as one of the Katsuki family.”_

_Hiroko pulled Victor into a hug. “We’ll be fine with whatever decisions the two of you will make, as long it concerns the happiness of both you.”_

_“If you both are happy, then we will be happy too. I’m proud of my sons,” Toshiya added, ruffling Victor and Yuuri’s hair in a typical fatherly gesture._

_“Oh my,” Hiroko began to shed tears of joy. “We’re going to get another son soon.”_

_Excited to hear the approval of his parents, Yuuri tackled the dumbfounded Victor into a hug which the latter slowly returned. Finally, nothing will be in their way to stop them from being together._

Still, Yuuri couldn’t forget the reluctance in his parents’ eyes – he knew how much they loved him that he could tell they were having mixed feelings to give him away to Victor. The Katsuki residence was going to get lonelier than ever, with Yuuri rarely going back home while partaking in competitive figure skating. To Toshiya and Hiroko, Yuuri will always be their only son who always made them proud, whilst to Mari he’s always her adorable baby brother who often made her worried due to how self-sabotaging he was in nature (it will never change). But his family had to admit that Yuuri was already old enough so they had to set him free and let him choose his own path, and seeing how Victor was doing his job very well as Yuuri’s coach they can completely trust him to take care of Yuuri in their place. Though, they wished for Victor and Yuuri to live in Hasetsu after they had retired.

“Yuuri! What are you reading?”

Victor sat down on the bench, moved closer to Yuuri and peeked into the thick book his fiancé was reading out of curiosity. He kept seeing Yuuri looking amused when reading, smiling by himself and his eyes filled with commitment which piqued his interest.

“Diary of a Cat Burglar by Sawamura Aya,” Yuuri announced the title of the book. “It’s really good, I can’t stop reading.”

“Oh really? What it’s about?”

Yuuri went on explaining the summary of the book as Victor listened – the story of a cat burglar wannabe filled with action and comedy with a small dose of romance, thrown in some superhero-ish vibes as the main heroine (the aforementioned cat burglar wannabe) somewhat inspired from Robin Hood/Batman/Zorro and some intense sexual tension with a tall, dark and handsome policeman. The story became more interesting when the heroine developed into a masked vigilante aka the world’s most cunning thief with nothing she couldn’t steal with her outstanding intelligence and wit. While the policeman as the main love interest at the same time the deutragonist was in a constant dilemma of either he should capture her for her crimes or just capture her heart instead, thus marrying her and having her live together with him as his wife in place of jail. (Spoiler alert: They ended up married in the end but the heroine kept stealing like usual and her husband approved since he always knew her doings will lead to the greater good.)

“Wow, amazing…” Victor gasped after listening. “Is there any English version of this book? I want to read it too!”

“Right?” Yuuri beamed. “I really like the Black and Grey Morality concept in this book, it will not stop making you question your own sense of morality till the end.”

He continued, “It shows that people who commit crimes aren’t necessarily evil, and the police aren’t always good either. For instance…”

“You know, one character in the book is arrested for murdering a mentally ill guy. But there’s a plot twist I could not ever forget – it turns out he murdered him for the sake of protecting his family. The mentally ill guy was brutally attacking his wife and daughter so the criminal killed him for their safety. He remained in jail and separated from his family afterwards because murder is still a huge crime. Tragic, isn’t it?”

“I see, it’s a pretty heavy theme the book is touching.” Victor linked arms with Yuuri and placed his head on his fiance’s shoulder. “If I am in his situation, I would’ve done the same thing. Especially if it’s Yuuri in danger.”

Yuuri blushed, he turned his head to peck Victor’s cheek.

“It’s going to be adapted into a movie too, can’t wait!”

“A movie, huh?” Victor suddenly had an idea.

“Yuuri, since you really love that book so much, why don’t we try making an appearance in its movie?”

“Eh!?” Yuuri was shocked; he almost had dropped the book. “We? Acting in a movie?”

“It’s quite boring if we only spend the off-season by practicing. Besides, we have acted in commercials before right?”

Yuuri was sure there’s a huge difference between acting in commercials and acting in films. Of course, the former was easier to be done. Victor seemed to be enthusiastic and serious, doesn’t sound like joking to him. There are more lines to be memorized, the acting skills needed to make the character alive and thought of being surrounded by famous actors made him nervous. He’s going to make his film debut in one of his favourite works. Unlike in commercials, acting in a film can be unpredictable.  Now the fear of matching the director’s expectation and retaking the same scene all over and over until he became satisfied with his output… What if the director resulted to the fearsome method acting?

“But Victor, what if I screw up? It’s going to be so embarrassing!”

“Why the worry? It’s not like we’re going to be the main leads.” Victor patted Yuuri’s back, “Just chill! It’s just a cameo so it wouldn’t take long. Even if it turned out bad, the fact that both of us in there will matter the most!”

Yuuri knew Victor was right – a cameo appearance of an athlete in a film will surely stand out as one of its most memorable scene even if it doesn’t contribute much story-wise, and the other actors will definitely pale in comparison no matter how famous and successful they are. Especially regarding Victor and Yuuri’s status as the living legend and the top skater of Japan, their involvement can make the film of a bestselling book skyrocketing in both popularity and success. And Yuuri estimated the possibility of he and Victor getting a larger pay for this than doing photoshoots and commercials.

“Yuuri,” Victor grasped Yuuri’s hand and stared into his eyes.

“Ready to surprise the world once again?”

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ 

Just as planned, Victor and Yuuri left Hasetsu in the next morning to meet the director in person to offer their involvement in the film. The director was like he had just found a goldmine when he saw the two, he couldn’t be more thrilled.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet the two of you!” The director repeatedly bowed his head and shook their hands. “Katsuki-san, I’m a big fan of you! Thank you so much for making Japan proud!”

“Thanks, I’m flattered…” Yuuri shyly stroked the back of his head.

“Konnichiwa!” Victor greeted, showing his heart-shaped smile.

“Now this is a surprise, how can I ever reject your request? And to think the two of you are really good-looking too, it’s going to be a huge hit!”

“Let’s see…” The director opened the script and flipped some pages, searching for any suitable scene to fit Victor and Yuuri in. His eyes were constantly scanning through it, then stopped at some point.

The director looked like he was thinking deeply and quite reluctant, then handed the script to Victor and Yuuri. It took him kinda long like he was questioning himself first. “What about this scene?”

As they done reading the script of a specific scene, Yuuri blushed into several shades of red and Victor’s face turned blank. Now they completely understood the director’s odd behaviour earlier, it explained so much.

“Yuuri, is this scene in the book?” Victor asked as a drop of sweat slowly trailed down his face.

“Yeah, it took place in the first part of the story.” Yuuri answered him, still blushing.

“I’m sorry, I know both of you can get easily uncomfortable for this kind of scene but I seriously can’t think of other scenes that can bring out the best of you two.”

The director apologized. “But it will be such a waste to give uninteresting scenes to great people like the two of you. I’m really sorry.”

Victor doesn’t seem to mind much, but he was concerned of Yuuri’s opinion. “Yuuri, what do you think? Do you want to do this scene with me? Altogether?”

Yuuri faced towards Victor and tightened his hold of his fiancé’s hand. He flashed a confident smile.

“Let’s do this. Let’s show what else we are capable of.”

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Kondo Akari was a veteran actress with acting experience of 20 years, she was a woman in her 30s but she was still looking so youthful as ever. In the upcoming film Diary of a Cat Burglar she won the role of the heroine in an audition, since the director already decided the character for her by only looking at her appearance and the efforts of the other actresses were wasted just like that. Her co-star Ueda Soichiro was casted to be the policeman, who was only 20 years old but he looked like a man in his 30s and it was rumoured that he only got the because because of his good looks. Now she was preparing herself for the next scene right after the stuntman had finished his job of climbing on top of a roof into a window.

“Good luck for the next scene, Kondo-san.” Ueda tried so hard not to laugh. “It’s going to be a steamy scene after this!”

The next scene will be about the heroine’s attempt to break into a house for the first time and hilariously failed. She was going to steal some stuff, but it went unsuccessful as she accidently witnessed a couple having sex in a room. She ended up watching the whole thing and immediately ran away because she was too shocked; she had never seen such perverted thing in her life. It was one of Kondo’s favourite scenes in the story, she couldn’t stop laughing while reading it. Heck, she even looked forward for this scene despite not really important plot-wise but it was deemed as one of the best scenes in the book.

“Ueda-kun, don’t look down on me! I’m a pro especially when it comes to this kind of scene!” she bragged, Ueda burst into laughing.

“Good luck for that, Akari-chan.” The director gave her a meaningful smile, as if he was hiding something.

Kondo walked into the area where the next scene was going to take place, surrounded by a large camera and various filming tools. Ueda and the director sat on a chair along with the other actors to watch her acting while waiting for their screentime.

“Lights, camera, ACTION!”

 _“This scene is going to be like a walk in the in the park,”_ she thought. _“I’ll just walk into the room, peep through the door and act shocked. Yes, just like that!”_

She carefully crept into the room and the camera followed her from behind. The door of a room was slightly opened; she can see the whole room through it from outside. She pushed the door quietly and took a peek. Now the extra actors who will act as the couple making love on bed were taking the most screentime for the moment.

_“Eh…?”_

Kondo’s head took some time to process everything that happened before her eyes and the same goes to the other actors who were watching. Kondo was sure that her eyesight was not that bad. She saw two naked individuals on bed kissing and hugging just as scripted, but surely these two were not the extra actors she had previously rehearsed the scene with. When she became completely aware of everything, she had the sudden urge to scream on top of her lungs and her heart could’ve stopped right away. The director did nothing but smirked while Ueda began to shudder uncontrollably next to him out of total astonishment. The other actors tried to calm down by forcing several chugs of water down their throat. Everyone began to lose their chill when they recognized who were those people acting the infamous love-making scene, or by knowing them clearly it’s going to get more insane than ever.

It’s Japan’s top skater Katsuki Yuuri and his coach Victor Nikiforov. Both stark naked on bed.

While the camera was rolling, Kondo wasn’t even acting anymore – it was genuine shock. She fell onto her back against the wall and watched the scene perplexedly. It was too much for her, she had never experienced something like this in her life of being an actress for 20 years. She didn’t hear anything of this from the director! Moreso when Victor put his hand at the gap of his and Yuuri’s fronts, “adjusting” something before he started to slowly hump his protégé underneath him. Yuuri let out some moans as Victor moved while roughly groaning; wrapping his limbs around the Russian and tightly embraced him. The camera was focusing on Victor’s toned body from the back and Yuuri’s facial expressions. Blood started to drip down Kondo’s nostrils out of her awareness; her face was filmed as well for the sake of comedy. For her first time seeing the skaters in front of her eyes this was definitely too much to handle.

“V-Victor… Ah, Victor…! Aah, aaahhh!”  Yuuri moaned, he kissed Victor’s neck and licked it.

“Relax… I’m going to make you feel good…” Victor stroked Yuuri’s hair.

Victor’s hand trailed down Yuuri’s hair to his cheek and cupped it, “Do you love me, Yuuri?”

“I love Victor… So much…!”

“Yuuri… God, you’re so cute…” Victor returned Yuuri’s embrace, he leaned to share another passionate kiss. Their fingers intertwined while kissing.

3 minutes had passed (which it took like forever) and the director exclaimed, “CUT!”

The lights were switched on. The whole crew clapped their hands, signifying the end of Victor and Yuuri’s appearance in the film. The director handed them their clothes and congratulated them.

“Katsuki-san, Mr. Nikiforov! Thanks for the hard work!” the director raised a thumb up. “Both of you do know how to act!”

“Whew,” Victor toppled himself next to Yuuri and lied on the bed. “That’s a lot tiring than I thought.”

“Did I do great, Victor?” Yuuri asked anxiously, blushing against Victor’s hard chest.

“Of course, good job.” Victor snuggled closer to kiss Yuuri’s temple. Their intimacy left the actors baffled, so the rumours of them being a couple most likely were true.

Yuuri happily buried his face onto Victor’s neck, relieved and proud of himself for not doing it badly. He recalled the awkward moment of them practicing the scene in bed and giggled thinking of how weird it turned out – Victor pretending to fuck Yuuri and the latter faking his orgasm. In his opinion, acting a sex scene was a lot harder than doing the actual thing. But it’s inappropriate for them to actually have sex in front of the camera since in this situation they were actors, not porn stars. He was quite envious of how Victor can nail his role perfectly, while during their practice sessions his fiancé will gently whisper to his ear “Just imagine how we’re doing it in bed~”. Now Yuuri was curious of how the scene will turn out in television, most importantly how his acquaintances will react to his and Victor’s acting.

“Hey, you there!” Victor said to a nearby crew, he handed his phone to the said crew. “Please take a picture of us!”

Victor made his pose, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and another around his waist. The Russian lied on his side with his face towards the camera, broadly grinning while Yuuri flashed a small smile and did the V sign with his hand. The two had their lower parts being covered by bed sheets before that for “censorship” purposes.

After finished dressing up, Victor and Yuuri sat on the bed helping themselves with some refreshments prepared by the crew before leaving. With shaky fingers, Kondo pointed at Yuuri as she was still not fully recovered from too much shock to stomach.

“K-K-K-Katsuki-senshu!?” she pointed, “Is that really you!?”

“My, Akari-chan. Calm down, it’s really him!” the director tried to reassure her.

“Nice to meet you, Kondo-san.” Yuuri bowed his head to the main actress. “You see, I’m a fan of Kondo-san…”

“Katsuki-sannnnn!” Ueda came into the room running; he quickly held Yuuri’s hand with both of his hands. “Hello there! I’m a fan of you, I really didn’t expect you here and I’m so happy right now! Can we have a photo altogether after this?”

“S-sure thing…”

Speaking of a photo, Kondo felt like she wanted it too also with a signed autograph from both of them. And before she realized it the other actors were like queuing for the same thing, they all were fans alike. Despite the fact they were all famous actors, they felt like nothing compared to these two skaters and doesn’t deserve to act in the same screen as them. Kondo sighed, thinking of how beautiful they were especially when being naked on bed and doing perverted stuffs. Even the natural ladykiller Ueda who was voted as one of the sexiest male actors in Japan cannot match up with their sexiness, heck he also seemed to be equally head over heels for the two of them.  The director took pleasure by being the first to take a picture with Victor and Yuuri holding a bouquet of flowers each while standing between him, before all the crew bid their farewells to the skaters.

“Akari-chan? Are you okay?” The director patted Kondo’s shoulder, “The next scene is starting soon, prepare yourself…”

“Director! How could you do this to us?! That was too shocking!” Kondo spat.

“What’s wrong with that?” The director laughed. “Those two are so sexy even for a man like me and it’s such a waste if I don’t let them to act that scene!”

“That’s not the problem here! I almost died, you know! I’m not prepared for this kind of thing!”

Kondo hid her face beneath her hands from embarrassment. Acting as a career can bring so many unexpected shenanigans sometimes.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ 

“WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THIS???”

Yakov swore he could’ve gone bald in a heartbeat, he slouched onto his seat and facepalmed. His ex-wife Lilia choked on her drink and coughed. The whole cinema went nuts over a single scene; dead bodies were going to start lying around soon. The viewers were all screaming off their throats hysterically and some went as far as pulling their hairs. To think it was a blockbuster, it was too loud with the audience screeching and hyperventilating. They all knew it from the start about Victor and Yuuri’s cameo appearance in a new Japanese movie… but they didn’t expect it to turn out like THIS.

“Oohhh Victor is naked!!! OH MY GOD LOOK AT THAT ASS!!!!!!”

“There it is!!!! THERE IT IS!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!”

“This is what I’m waiting for! Oh my God oh my God oh my God!!!!!!”

“Japanese Yuri is so hot too! KYAAHH HE’S GETTING FUCKED HARD!!!!”

“They are so hot, their naked bodies are perfection!!!!!”

“I’M DYING!!!! WHAT WE HAD DONE TO DESERVE THIS HEAVENLY THING??? AAAAHHHH!!!!!”

Yuri furiously threw his popcorns onto the floor, stood up from his seat and left the cinema as soon as possible. The worst couple in history had gone too far this time that he couldn’t bear with it anymore. Mila collapsed from excessive blood loss and Georgi stared blankly at the large screen in oblivion. So this was how their cameo appearance turned out? Even though the book which the movie was based on was already famous, but the movie now was only known as “the one with Victor and Yuuri starred in naked”. He and the others ended up watching the movie till the end, it was a good movie and a faithful adaptation overall but the love-making scene was too unforgettable that the rest of the movie were easily negligible. It’s all thanks to the intelligent and highly experienced director of the movie, even the writer of the book was very thankful after seeing her favourite skaters being naked in an adaptation of her own work.

Victor and Yuuri shocked the world once again. If something went viral in the figure skating news, one could predict it’s going to be related to them by some sort without a room for doubt. Speaking of the two, Victor had posted the picture of him and Yuuri post-acting in his Instagram.

 **v-nikiforov** Me and Yuuri after filming. What a great experience! #R-ratedscene #toosexyforchildren #yuuriissocute

 **yuri-plisetsky** Fucking pornstars. That’s the worst movie I’ve ever seen especially the scene with you and Katsudon in it. Get lost. (ノ_ ಠ)凸

 **otabek-altin** Yuri, you’re too young to watch that thing. Great movie anyway, I loved the ending.

 **yuri-plisetsky** I’m not a baby like a certain grown ass adult man who thinks of food as an inspiration for sexual love!

 **v-nikiforov** Oh no, the one you’re talking about is now different! Trust me, Yuuri is so good in bed ❤❤❤

 **yuri-plisetsky** Besides, I’m too used to accidently walking in while these sickos were fucking while in Hasetsu! Arrgghh why they even exist in the first place!?

 **otabek-altin** Yet you hang out with these people you call ‘sickos’ all the time.

 **yuri-plisetsky** That’s it I’m out of here!!!

 **phichit+chu** I’ve seen the movie yesterday~ If only you can see Celestino’s face during a certain scene ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Victor and Yuuri, lying on a bed, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!

 **christophe-gc** Someone is not innocent anymore :))))))  Man, you guys are sexy.

 **v-nikiforov** I’m proud to be known as ‘The Man Who Stole Katsuki Yuuri from the World’! xDD

Back in Hasetsu, the Katsuki family, Minako and the Nishigoris were watching a talk show in live featuring the cast of Diary of a Cat Burglar in the television. The director and the writer of the book was also there, the show had just recently started. The host of the show was standing with a microphone in his hand while the guests sat on some chairs prepared, there were two chairs left vacant nearest to the host for a purpose.

“Now then, ladies and gentlemen. Everyone here has introduced themselves,” the host announced. “Let’s welcome another two important guests, shall we?”

The audience in the studio gasped and exchanged some murmurs with each other. The host raised his hand towards the backstage, “Japan’s top skater, Katsuki Yuuri and his coach Victor Nikiforov!”

When their names were mentioned, the audience were already loud enough – their cheers were obviously more intense than for the actors, they became even louder when the two skaters arrived into the screen. Even the actors were excited upon their arrival to the studio.

“Konnichiwa…” Yuuri bashfully bowed his head to the audience.

“Hi!” Victor waved his hand, half of the audience fainted when he winked at them.

“Kyaahh! It’s really them!” The writer, Sawamura Aya shrieked as she cupped her face with her hands in adoration. “Katsuki-kun looks cuter here than in pictures! Victor is so hot ahhh!”

“Oh my, Yuuri really had grown…” Hiroko wiped a tear down her eyes, thinking of her son’s appearance in the film.

Minako almost spit her drink when she heard that. “What a bizarre way to show he’s not a baby anymore…”

Mari slumped on the table with her head buried in her arms. “I still can’t believe my little brother have a hot boyfriend before I did…”

“Yuuri-kun gets to have the man he loves the most to be his fated lover…” Yuko sobbed and blew her nose with almost a whole box of tissues. The triplets on the other hand were agitated of their mother who didn’t allow them to watch the movie to see Victor and Yuuri in action.

“Time passed so fast,” Takeshi shrugged. It’s still too shocking for him, how did everything ended up like this?

“Katsuki-san, Mr. Nikiforov!” The host pushed the microphone to their direction, “What does it feels after your first time acting?”

“We had a lot of fun!” Victor answered, showing a heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri agreed. “Yeah, it makes me and Victor consider taking some acting roles after we retired.”

The host smiled awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. “I’m sorry if I’m being rude… But does acting in that scene make both of you, feeling kinda… uncomfortable?”

Victor shook his head, “No, we were totally fine with it. And we kept getting positive feedbacks about it. Right, Yuuri?”

“Yup!” Yuuri nodded. “The reason why I want to act in that scene is because I want to show who’s my lover is and how lucky I am to have him.”

“Oh really?” Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “While I’m glad to be capable of showing some of Yuuri’s best qualities, exactly how good my lover is in bed.”

“Eh…?” The host was confused; he blushed deep red when he saw the matching gold rings they were wearing.

Seeing the host’s reaction made Victor and Yuuri amused, they looked at each other and smiled before leaning nearer to share a chaste kiss on the lips. The actors widened their eyes and flushed to see another display of affection from the two, Kondo and Sawamura almost fell from their seats and the whole studio went into mayhem as they kissed boldly in live television again.

There’s no limit to how grossly these two idiots love each other, how sickening.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write an EveryonexYuuri fanfic with illustrations that I draw myself, but I afraid I can only write when I have the time or when ideas randomly hit me like a truck. If you have any ideas/suggestions/prompts, feel free to share them with me!
> 
> Everyone knows how awesome it is when athletes make their appearance in movies, like Michael Jordan in Space Jam and any movies with Dwayne Johnson in it. Though what inspired me to write this is Yuzuru Hanyu’s cameo appearance in Tono, Risoku de Gozaru and then the film sold like hot cakes just because people wanted to see Yuzu in it lmao. His acting is kinda stiff but it’s still enjoyable! The director kept his appearance as a secret which made the actors really shocked to see Yuzu acting xD
> 
> P.S. I always forgot to draw the rings ;_; Please forgive me!


	2. YuurixFem!OC (one-sided), VictorxYuuri  – Japan Nationals

Mila had eyed Victor for almost the whole day, during practice and now when he was sitting at the table quietly eating lunch. From her observation he was slowly spooning some of the steaming hot borscht from the bowl and sipped it without making a sound, his expression looked calm but his eyes appeared to be hollow and dead like the darkest corners of the galaxy.  Her woman’s instincts kept telling her of the possibility that this rinkmate of hers was not acting quite like himself these days. Yuri and Yakov noticed the change in his behaviour too, today he’s not being the most obnoxious and annoying creature on the planet as always and it’s surprisingly troubling them too as much as the usual attitude of his did.

“Victor? Are you okay?”

The redhead pulled a chair and took a seat beside Victor. The silver-waned man raised his chin up to look at her, then smiled. “Of course I am. I don’t look like I’m okay?”

“Yup, you don’t look fine to me,” Mila slouched on the table with her chin on top of her crossed fingers. This smile shown to her was clearly fake.

“You’re missing Yuuri, aren’t you?”

Bingo.

Victor widened his ocean blue orbs, then lowered his eyelashes as his eyelids covered half of his melancholic eyes. He placed the spoon back to the bowl and stared at his food, his appetite obviously died though the borscht was delicious. His smile was still there but it didn’t represent any hint of happiness like smiles supposed to and it’s going to turn into a not-smile in mere seconds. When it comes to Yuuri, Victor can’t control his emotions ranging from happiness to sadness, joy to sorrow, cheer to grief, laughter to tears – no one had the power over Victor’s heart and soul other than Yuuri. Everyone in the rink knew how precious Yuuri was to Victor, he literally had the Japanese skater as his whole world and his everything.

“I miss him too,” Mila’s gloved hand reached for Victor’s hand on the table and grasped it. Her finger gently grazed the gold ring worn at the ring finger of his right hand.

And so did the other skaters training in St Petersburg at the same rink under the same coach. Even Yuri although he wouldn’t admit it, Mila occasionally teased him about Yuuri just only to see him explode into a ball of fumes. The second person who will refuse to admit it was Yakov, he began to care genuinely like his own student – the Japanese boy was the only one apart from Georgi who listen and do exactly what he told. His ex-wife and co-coach Lilia admired of how polite and sweet Yuuri was in contrast to Yuri regardless of having the same name, probably due to his culture. He was shy and withdrawn at first, but it doesn’t take long for him to get along with his new rinkmates in Russia.

“I still can’t believe how blaringly different Yuuri is when on-ice and off-ice,” Mila chuckled. “Remember the first time he came here?”

Victor did remember. And the thought of it made him crack into a more heartfelt smile, not being faked at all since it was one of his sweetest memories involving his treasured fiancé. He understood why Mila brought it up at sudden since it was closely related to how people generally view Katsuki Yuuri, and how knowing him better or seeing a new side of him shocked them. The fact that Mila before this only had seen Yuuri skating on ice and being a party animal while drunk in banquet doesn’t help.

_“Ladies and gentlemen,” Victor cleared his throat, “I introduce you to our new rinkmate!”_

_“Nice to meet you all,” The Japanese skater bashfully bowed his head down to the skaters gathering in front of him._

_Upon seeing Yuuri, they stopped skating and murmured to each other much to Yuuri’s confusion. Some of them studied his face – he really looked like a typical Asian to them. His black hair was not too long but not too short either, the tips were touching the end of his earlobes. His eyes were brown, large and winged beneath a pair of blue-rimmed glasses under his bangs covering his forehead. Something strange here, they all don’t seem to be surprised with his arrival in Russia which made Yuuri more nervous._

_“What kind of shenanigan are you pulling this time, Vitya!? Who the hell is this kid that you’ve brought here!?” Yakov berated him for seemingly kidnapping an innocent Asian boy to Russia along with him._

_Victor was puzzled. “What, you all don’t recognize him?”_

_Mila tilted her head, “Yeah, who is this? I don’t remember seeing him.”_

_“Seriously, old hag? You don’t know who he is?” Yuri crossed his arms, leaning his back against the wall._

_“I-I’m… Katsuki Yuuri from Japan…” Yuuri pointed to himself, smiling awkwardly._

_“Katsuki Yuuri!?” Georgi screeched. “You mean THE Katsuki Yuuri!?”_

_Everyone in the rink minus Victor and Yuri didn’t recognize who Yuuri was, that explained a lot. Once Yuuri introduced himself, they all freaked out. After Victor announced his return to competitive figure skating they thought Yuuri had gone back to Detroit to train under Celestino once again. What kind of business to have Yuuri training here anyway? This dainty and nerdy-looking bespectacled boy was the overwhelming and formidable rising star Katsuki Yuuri? Really? The potential rival of Victor and Chris in terms of skating and sexiness? This kind of boy was somebody you can easily find lurking in Walmart, slurping slushies and stuff. They found him cute anyway._

_They were still unconvinced. Victor couldn’t take it anymore, he took off Yuuri’s glasses from his face and another hand pushed his fiance’s bangs from his forehead to match the look the latter usually had while on ice. “Take a closer look now! It’s Yuuri!”_

_“Holy Mother Russia! It’s really him!” Georgi said, slapping his forehead._

_“Yeah, it’s the Japanese Yuuri!” Mila covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to scream._

_Yuuri laughed a little, his winged eyes stood out more when he smiled. “You all don’t recognize me…?”_

_One random Russian skater exclaimed, “Of course! You look so different in person than on ice! Holy shit!”_

_“Putting that aside, Vitya! Why is he here!?” Yakov was shocked too, but he was quick to question the purpose of Yuuri being in Russia._

_“Isn’t that obvious?” Victor winked, pulling Yuuri closer to him and wrapping an arm around his fiance’s shoulders. “I’m still coaching him!”_

_“WHAT???”_

Speaking of Yuuri, he left Russia several days ago to compete in Japan Nationals and Victor missed him greatly since. He can’t be with Yuuri as his coach since he had to take part in Russian Nationals which was held at the same week Japan Nationals was. Victor had a phone call with Yuuri last night to wish him luck, listening to Yuuri’s voice through the phone pained him. He can’t help but worried of him since it reminded him of what happened during Rostelecom Cup, what if Yuuri can’t skate to a clean program when Victor wasn’t with him? A part of him believed of how strong and courageous Yuuri was in nature, he’s not overly dependent on his coach.

Victor noticed the presence of all of his rinkmates in the room taking a seat each as Mila reached for the remote control and switched on the television hanging on the wall. She sat down next to Victor and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

She grinned, “Japan Nationals is starting soon! Let’s watch it together, shall we?”

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Somebody in Japan missed Victor as much as how the Russian missed his fiancé. And that person was Yuuri himself.

In place of his coach, Minako and Takeshi came with him. His family and the rest of the Nishigoris will come to the rink to watch his performance; it made him felt less lonely than the last Rostelecom Cup he took part in or maybe not feeling lonely at all although Victor was not there. He was more secure with his some of his closest acquaintances came to support him, at least he can prove that he’s not helpless when Victor’s not around. This was going to be a chance for him to win his first gold medal and it shouldn’t be a problem to him, given his status as Japan’s ace skater.

But it doesn’t stop Yuuri’s performance anxiety to act up, things can happen out of his expectations. Being a figure skater will require the right amount of skills and experience, so he knew he couldn’t underestimate the other skaters competing with him. He frowned. While waiting for the warmup session to end, he rose up his right hand and stared at his ring.

“Vitya…”

Yuuri was anxious enough, but what the other skaters were feeling about competing against him were a lot worse.

“Mama, what should I do?” one young skater can’t stop shaking nervously, “I’m competing against Yuuri, there’s no way I can win!”

“Calm yourself down, son. Just believe you can do it! You came to this far because you’ve been idolizing Katsuki-senshu, aren’t you?”

The skater was at the verge of crying. “But I don’t think I deserve to skate on the same ice as him…”

“I can only land quad toe loop,” another skater drank some water from a bottle, watching the other competitors prepping themselves up. “I wonder if I can make at least the top 5?”

His coach mildly scolded him. “Cheer up! Figure skating isn’t just about landing jumps! Don’t forget about the step sequences, spins, transitions and artistry! It’s all about the mastery of the blades!”

One old staff shook his head and breathed a sigh, “Skaters nowadays care too much about jumps. And putting too many quads in a program is insane; they’re overexerting their bodies too much…”

“I know right!?” the coach nodded in agreement. “Some skaters care too much about jumps that they neglect every other important elements in their programs. Their performance lacked any emotions and story in it, I afraid.”

“Don’t tell me our ace skater Katsuki is going to be like that too.  He has four quads planned in his FS program; it must be the influence of his coach.”

Some of them were overly pumped up to compete against Yuuri – Minami, obviously. “Ohh it’s not true! Yuuri-kun is good in everything!”

“I’m going to meet Yuuri-kun face-to-face again… What a blessing!”

Minami pumped his fists upwards and spun around in excitement. The others sighed, “You won’t keep your mouth shut when it comes to him, huh? You Yuuri-otaku.”

“Of course! He can bring Victor down the podium anytime!” the blond teen clasped his hands altogether, his puppy eyes stared to the ceiling. “God, I want to see his quad flip in front of my eyes…”

Hasegawa Erika, the female figure skater who will be competing in ladies’ single division came today to watch the men’s single division which its Short Program was held today and Free Skate will be in the next day. She was one of the oldest skaters in Japan, and of course she had known Yuuri for several years – long enough to recognize his anxiety was acting up. Yuuri on the other hand was comfortable enough to have a conversation with Erika and he was on good terms with her.

“You look so nervous, Yuuri-kun. Are you okay?” she handed him a tissue from her handbag. “The match hadn’t started and yet you’re sweating this much!”

“Thanks,” he accepted the tissue and wiped his face with it, “It’s always like this, I don’t even know why.”

“Erika-san, are you competing too?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, wish me luck!” Erika raised a thumb up. “I want to see Yuuri-kun’s Eros so bad!”

They went on talking until Yuuri’s phone rang. He took out his phone and visibly delighted when he saw who the caller was on the screen.

“Excuse me,” he said to Erika and answered the phone.

“Hello? Hey, the SP is starting soon!” Yuuri talked through the phone in English, surprisingly much to the other skaters’ awe.

Minami stuttered, “Yuuri-kun’s English is so good!”

“Right? I can barely understand what he’s saying!” Hikaru and Yuto whispered to each other.

“So this is how international-level skaters are like…” one skater hid his face in his hands in shame. “To think I did so poorly in the last English test…”

Yuuri’s expression looked serene, his tone was energetic and his were eyes sparkling. Erika had never seen him this happy before, who was he talking to? But time passed so fast, now he had to end the phone conversation since he will be skating first. He was quite sad, but it can’t be helped.

“пока, Vitya…” Yuuri said in an accented Russian, “я люблю тебя.”

He said ‘goodbye’ and ‘I love you’ respectively to his coach after receiving some advices and wishes of luck from the latter. Erika and the other skaters couldn’t be more amazed with Yuuri’s language skills.

“What Yuuri-kun was saying?” Minami shrieked, “Maybe it’s Russian since he trained in St. Petersburg? Cool!”

“Umm, Yuuri-kun…” she started to ask out of curiosity. “Who was on the phone just now?”

“It’s my coach, Victor!”

Yuuri responded happily – it pained Erika too much to see how bright his smile was.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Yuuri’s infamous SP, Eros was starting and it was a wild ride for Erika and almost all the audience. Men and women both found him so sexy alike, he’s going to be a sex symbol soon in no time. Or maybe he was, now. Half of the judges fell down their chairs when Yuuri winked at them during the beginning of his program. It’s not just the audience; the competing skaters were also just as enthralled by his beauty. The rink was too loud with the fans cheering for Yuuri nonstop. At the same time the other skaters were highly bothered – what should they do to top Yuuri’s performances? His SP was already this godlike, then come his monstrous FS…

“Kyahhh! Yuurin is so sexy!” screamed Mika, another competing female figure skater who sat beside Erika.

Mika was addressing Yuuri with the affectionate nickname his fans bestowed him with. If the Russian Yuri’s fan nickname was ‘Yuratchka’, then Yuuri’s would be ‘Yuurin’ by his Japanese fans.

“Eri-chan~” Mika glanced at her neighbour who was too occupied watching Yuuri.

“What?” Erika retorted without taking her eyes off from Yuuri.

“Have you confessed your feelings to Yuurin yet?”

Erika jumped a bit from her seat. She blushed deep red, how did Mika found out about her crush for Yuuri? Was she being so obvious? But she was well aware enough that she had unrequited feelings for him, so she didn’t. Especially when she heard some rumours surrounding Yuuri and his coach, then confirmed by a kiss shared by the two of them during the previous Cup of China. And the matching gold rings they were wearing were too suspicious – it became a ritual of Yuuri to kiss his ring before every of his performances. And the same thing was done by Victor when he was competing in Russian Nationals.

“It’s a sad thing that Yuurin doesn’t win gold in the last GPF,” Mika sighed noisily, her lips curved into a pout.

“There are still Worlds and Olympic apart from GPF, besides winning gold doesn’t really matter right?” Erika was unhappy too, “Because the judging system isn’t as fair as most of us thought.”

Mika nodded in agreement. “Yup. Overscoring and underscoring do happen in every competition. Judges can have favouritism towards skaters too.”

Erika added, “The judges will love you more if you’re either a Russian or a Canadian. They can be too biased when giving scores.”

“Maybe Yuurin was underscored because he was currently dating another man?” Mika flicked her fingers. “Homophobia can be another cause for underscoring apart from racism, I can say.”

“Poor Yuuri-kun. To think his performances are always so heart-snatching.”

“Yuurin’s performances are all great even without those flashy quads.”

Mika rolled her eyes in annoyance; she was disgusted by the performances of some skaters which high scores were only covered by quads while the artistry and other elements were bland. This was a reason why she was never a fan of Victor; some were fans of him only because of his good looks. She found Victor’s performance lacked emotions and artistry which was a stark contrast to Yuuri’s, the latter’s only weakness before was his jumps while the rest were extraordinary. She had mixed feelings about Yuuri’s newfound capability to land most quads, she was afraid if it could affect his musicality – but she was confident that she was wrong. Surely Victor as his coach was maxing out his potentials.

“And I wish Yuurin would stop deprecating himself. Just because he ended up last in GPF before this doesn’t mean he’s not a great skater. I can’t stop crying watching his Lohengrin program.”

Ah, Lohengrin – one of Yuuri’s best program even Minami’s SP was inspired from it. It was the program about a tale of tragic love, and the one that made Erika fell in love with him. A beautiful love story of the duchess of Brabant named Elsa being protected by a knight in shining armour, under the condition of she must never ask his name. After being the Knight’s wife, Elsa asked for his name and the knight revealed himself as Lohengrin – the knight of Holy Grail and the son of King Parsifal. The rules of Holy Grail determined that he had to escape from all human sight if his identity was revealed. In the end Lohengrin returned to the Holy Grail, leaving Elsa to be stricken by grief which eventually led to her death.

“But Eri-chan, Yuurin’s Eros is good too. I’m happy that he’s able to come out with something new this time, I’m tired of having to prepare a box of tissues every time I’m watching his programs before Eros.”

Yuuri was strong, mysterious and beautiful – just like how the character Lohengrin was portrayed. He still described himself as a “dime-a-dozen skater” instead of a phenomenal skater after breaking world record in the last GPF, mirroring Lohengrin’s preference to be known only as the “Protector of Brabant” and refused the position of Duke of Brabant offered by the King after defeating the villain in the first act.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Tonight marked the end of Japan Nationals. All the Japanese skaters gathered on ice to pose for a memorial picture after they all skated to their respective exhibitions.

“Yuuri-kun! Congrats for winning gold!” Erika beamed, shaking Yuuri’s hand.

“Thanks! You too, Erika-san!”

Minami also congratulated his idol. “Congratulations, Yuuri-kun! Your quad flip was so beautiful!”

Yuuri won gold while Minami won silver, Erika and Mika won by the same order respectively. All four of them were heading to World Championships altogether soon.

“You know what, Yuurin? Eri-chan’s going to retire after Worlds.” Mika said while prodding Yuuri with her elbow.

“Eh, really?” Yuuri glanced at Erika standing beside him, “Is that true? You’re retiring?”

Erika slowly nodded. Yuuri understood why, now she was actually too old to skate (she was older than Victor) and she was prone to some injuries. He felt quite distressed since he had thought of her like his own big sister; her retirement will make him feel a little bit lonely inside. Seeing Erika being at the verge of tears, Yuuri wanted to do something to cheer her up just like how she always helped him to calm down before performing. Erika couldn’t bear to look at Yuuri or else she will cry, until she saw him extending a hand to her, she raised her chin up in confusion.

“Shall we dance?”

She accepted the hand and Yuuri gently pulled her closer to him. Erika’s heart skipped a beat once her face almost buried into Yuuri’s chest, he placed his right hand on her back and his left hand holding hers to take the lead. The other skaters watched as Yuuri did a simple ice dancing with Erika following his lead, Mika sneered teasingly at her close friend for finally able to engage into a dance with Prince Charming like in fairytales. Erika blushed after seeing Mika mocking her; she furiously glanced away but was forced to make an eye contact with Yuuri in return. As she enjoyed the dance more, Erika withdrew herself from Yuuri’s hold to spin herself whereas one hand being held by him.

After dancing, Erika recalled that Yuuri was going back to Russia after Japan Nationals. She was extremely saddened – _is it going to end up like the ending of Lohengrin?_ Elsa and Lohengrin didn’t end up together. And she’s going to be eaten up by sorrow, it’s too impossible for her and Yuuri to get together. Yuuri’s going to return to Russia like Lohengrin returning to Holy Grail in the end. One huge revelation will separate them, like the Erika’s revelation of her retirement to Yuuri and Lohengrin’s revelation of his identity to Elsa.

Will it be okay if she changed the ending a little bit?

“Umm, Yuuri-kun…!”

“Hmm?”

Erika leaned closer to Yuuri – her lips landed on Yuuri’s cheek to plant a goodbye kiss. The other skaters hung their jaws open at such scene happening before their eyes.

Lohengrin rightfully belonged to the Holy Grail, as much as Yuuri’s heart rightfully belonged to none other than Victor Nikiforov.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Meanwhile, in St. Petersburg…

“Who’s that bitch? And why the hell she is kissing Katsudon?”

Yuri was always angry but it’s unusual for the teen to be this fired up. And so was Victor. The air conditioner was functioning well but she felt like the room was being caught in vigorously jazzing flames as if hellfire breaking loose. Georgi was fairly contributing some negativity too, wondering how can he win girls’ hearts easily like Yuuri did… Maybe he’s not that good-looking compared to Yuuri? He thought that he really needed a change of hairstyle after all. Victor was smiling but his eyes were clearly not, akin to him plotting murder in his head.

“Hmm… I wonder why that girl is so close to Yuuri? I don’t mind her dancing with him but certainly that place is off-limit for her…”

Victor cheerfully mumbled with imaginary dark aura of impending doom intensely oozing behind him, much to Mila’s terror. As revenge, he’s going to pepper Yuuri with kisses more than the female skater could once the Japanese returned to Russia. At least it’s something only he could do to Yuuri not only as his fiancé but as his one and only love in the world.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I have a tablet and a scanner; my drawings look so ugly T_T


	3. VictorxYuuri, PhichitxYuuri, YurioxYuuri – Musical Band AU Part 1

“Yuuri?”

Phichit was calling Yuuri’s name but his best friend didn’t respond, making the Thai wholly annoyed. This was already the third time and the Japanese was probably too busy living in la la land, not knowing what’s going on around him. Phichit thought maybe Yuuri was listening to loud music like he always did while doing chores in the office but he saw him not wearing his earphones. By doing chores, Yuuri worked as the odd-job man in the office belonged to the famous band Stammi Vicino. His hands were holding a broom but he’s not sweeping. Instead, he stood still while his head facing to a certain direction. What was Yuuri thinking about? Or rather… What was he even _doing_?

Oh, so THAT’S what Yuuri was doing. Phichit got it now.

“Yuuuuriiii~”

That’s the goddamn fourth time and yet Yuuri’s eyes were still glued on Victor Nikiforov, the lead singer and the guitarist of Stammi Vicino. The Russian was sitting at a table chatting with Yakov, the manager of the band. Christophe Giacometti, the drummer, Georgi Popovich the keyboardist and Yuri Plisetsky the bassist were also sitting at the same table after finished rehearsing their latest song. No longer able to put up with this kind of bullshit again, Phichit took a step closer to Yuuri. The younger boy deeply inhaled and softly breathed into the Japanese’s ear.

“Uwaahh! Phichit-kun!?”

Yuuri jolted, thankfully his shriek wasn’t loud enough to disturb others in the office. Phichit giggled, causing Yuuri to pinch him at the arm in annoyance for making him shocked. The Thai was an indirect member of the band, he was the composer who helped to create songs and the one who was the closest to Yuuri since the Japanese started worked here.

“Yuuri, how could you ignore your best friend?” said Phichit, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry Phichit-kun, I am quite busy here…” Yuuri ruffled Phichit’s hair, “I’m going to have my break soon, so please wait until I finished!”

“You’re busy? Busy doing WHAT?”

Yuuri’s face turned pink, surely he was supposed to clean the office but he stole some time to gaze at his idol. He had been a huge fan of Stammi Vicino since and had bought all of its albums; his favourite member was absolutely Victor due to how heavenly his singing voice was. Not only that, all of the songs were really good and Victor wrote them himself. Unlike most songs nowadays the songs of Stammi Vicino were meaningful and the lyrics were beautifully composed, aside from them being easy to get stuck in people’s heads for being too damn catchy. There’s a powerful message inserted in every of the songs that never failed to pull Yuuri’s heartstrings.

“Oi, Katsudon! Stop slacking around, go and make me some milkshake!” Yuri yelled from the table.

Chris also made his order like Yuuri was a waiter in a restaurant, “Yuuri, can you make me some coffee?”

“Sure thing!” Yuuri casted the broom aside. As an odd-job man, this was a part of his job. “Victor, Georgi? Would you like some drinks too?”

“Same like Chris, I want coffee too.” Georgi replied, leaning backwards against the chair to look at Yuuri.

Victor doesn’t want to trouble Yuuri that much, “Just fetch me some fruit juice from the fridge, that’s enough for me.”

“Okay, now please wait for a while.” Yuuri said, then leaving Phichit’s side and headed towards the kitchen to prepare their requested drinks. He forgot to ask if Yakov wanted something to drink, but the old man didn’t mind.

“He’s such a hard worker,” Victor smiled admiringly, “I think we should give him a raise in his salary. Don’t you think so, Yakov?”

Yakov didn’t say anything but he just shook his head in irritation. Yuri was disgusted on the way Victor looked at Yuuri, the older Russian was too fond of him. Chris wondered how Yuuri could be too oblivious of Victor’s true feelings for him, heck Yuuri’s the only one in the office who doesn’t know how much Victor was in love with him. Phichit took a seat and joined them at the table. It’s not just Yuuri whom he always saw staring at Victor; the latter frequently did the same thing vice versa. Now, what could ever happen to make these two lovesick idiots to realize their feelings for each other and get together?

“I wonder if Yuuri is single. I really want to have a date with him…”

“Why do you love that pig so much? What exactly do you see in him?” Yuri spat. “I swear there isn’t a day where you keep your mouth shut about him.”

Victor doesn’t know how to answer Yuri’s questions, falling in love with Yuuri was something too sudden and mysterious. But he did read a great quote about it: If you love someone because of his beauty – it's not love but lust. If you love someone because of his intelligence –it's not love but admiration. If you love someone because he was rich – it's not love but interest. If you love someone and you don't know why, that’s what you truly call ‘love’. You have to be aware how to love without asking anything in return. Did he even need a reason to love a creature who was too pure and beautiful named Katsuki Yuuri?

“He’s more like a maid sometimes, right?” Phichit fidgeted his fingers on the table.

After Phichit said that, they all had a mental image of Yuuri in a maid costume. Yikes.

“So, about our upcoming song…” Chris barged into the conversation, changing the subject. “Is the theme being ‘love’ again?”

Victor snapped his fingers. “Of course~!”

“Booooriiiiiing.” Yuri booed while cupping his chin with his fist.

“Ever since Yuuri came here, you seem to be more into making love songs.” Georgi added, understanding Yuri’s remark.

It’s only a year ago when Yuuri started working at the office and Victor fell in love in first sight with him. The vocalist was in a slump before that, thinking of what should he do surprise others through his songs as he seriously ran out of ideas. Meeting Yuuri led him to create the latest song called “Stay Close to Me”, which was a love song telling about two lonely souls in their own respective journeys to fall into each others’ arms and fill those gaps in their hearts… At least, that’s what everyone else thought. Only the members of Stammi Vicino knew the true meaning of the song – it’s about Victor’s “unrequited” feelings for Yuuri.

“It’s strange, Nameless Singer didn’t do a cover of that song yet and it had been almost a year.” Yakov was puzzled.

Victor agreed. “Come to think of it, you’re right.”

“Nameless Singer, huh…”

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Phichit was on all fours towering over Yuuri on the bed in the room they had been sharing since. Yuuri had no place to stay so Phichit invited him to live with him and the other band members in a house with 5 rooms in total, where they paid the rent altogether. Due to room deficiency, at first Yuuri insisted to sleep in the living room, but Victor was against the idea and offered to share a room with Yuuri only to get painfully rejected by him in the end (what he should do to deserve sharing a room with THE Victor Nikiforov?). Phichit was playfully teasing Yuuri by placing a magazine with Victor’s face as the cover front at the former’s face, playing Victor’s “role”.

“My sweet Yuuri~” Phichit deepened his voice to imitate Victor, “I love you so much you little muffin. Now let’s fuck~”

Yuuri could’ve died from laughing too much at his best friend’s antics. “Oh my God, Phichit-kun! Stop it, hahahaha!”

Phichit stopped just as told; he placed the magazine on a dresser nearby and lied next to Yuuri. “I’ll never be like Victor, there is only one Victor in this world and in your heart too. Am I right, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blushed. “I don’t think my feelings for him are beyond the admiration of a fan.”

“Hmm? Really?” Phichit questioned the validity of Yuuri’s claim, especially regarding the way he looked at Victor in every single day.

“Anyway Yuuri, would you like a bedtime story?”

Phichit with his endless gossips again, being a social media freak in contrast of Yuuri who hardly had a Facebook or a Twitter account. He only had an Instagram account for the sole purpose of following Victor’s, though. He didn’t mind listening to Phichit’s stories since they tend to be very interesting to him, but stories about controversial stuffs like celebrity scandals or big dramas especially involving his adored Stammi Vicino were definitely will leave a bad taste in his mouth. Despite not being too involved in social media, at least he knew a lot about things happening through Phichit.

“So, what’s the big scoop?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit cleared his throat, “You know, there is a YouTube singer whose voice is really good that it enchants people regardless of male, female or trans – people cited his voice as the destroyer of ovaries and the questioner of male’s sexuality. His voice will crack open the sky and bring forth the Heavens.”

Yuuri was weirded out with how hyperbolic Phichit’s story was, the way his voice was described was too metaphorical. The Thai continued, “But there’s a lot of mysteries surrounding him. There’s nothing much in his YouTube account other than his covered songs, and strangely all of them are the songs of Stammi Vicino.”

“Really? Why’s that?”

“Beats me. And the biggest part, nobody knows who he is. One day, his YouTube account abruptly disappeared that his original username was unknown. Thankfully others are kindly enough to reupload his videos since everybody love his voice so much. People started to name him, the Nameless Singer.”

“What kind of a Creepypasta is that?” Yuuri was never heard of such thing, he wondered if it’s even real.

“Hey, it’s a true story!” Phichit snickered. “Besides, Victor is a fan of him.”

“Victor’s too!?”

“What, you’re jealous?” Phichit teasingly poked Yuuri’s reddened cheek. “You know, Victor was so disappointed when the Nameless Singer disappeared – he hadn’t covered Stay Close to Me yet. Strangely he prefers the songs covered by him than the ones he sang himself.”

“Yuuri, would you like to listen to one of Nameless Singer’s songs?” Phichit took out his smartphone and a pair of earphones, beginning to open up YouTube.

Yuuri switched into a fetal position, turning his back to Phichit. “Nah, maybe later. I’m too sleepy and tomorrow I’m leaving early in the morning.”

Phichit also lied on his side to face Yuuri’s back. “Right, tomorrow you’ll having your day-off and going back to Hasetsu.”

“Yup! My family and friends missed me so much.” Yuuri sighed. How Yu-chan was doing back in Hasetsu?

It’s going to be very lonely without Yuuri’s around, not just to Phichit who was the closest to him but also among the Stammi Vicino members especially to Victor for too obvious reasons, Yuri who treated him like a punching bag and bullied him on a daily basis, Chris who enjoyed groping his butt on several occasions, Georgi who sometimes hung out together with him and last but not least Yakov who appreciated Yuuri’s existence as seemingly the most normal human being in the office. Nuff said, everyone’s going to equally affected over Yuuri’s absence – Cinderella Man’s gone so who’s going to do all the chores in the office?

The next morning, in Stammi Vicino office…

“Katsudonnn! Where are you, you lousy pig?!” Yuri exclaimed throughout the office. “Where’s my breakfast?!”

“Yuuri? Oh, he left to his hometown just now,” said Victor. “I hope he’s not out for too long…”

Yuri dropped his weight on the leather sofa furiously, “he better not or else I won’t allow it.”

“Hmm, Yurio?” Victor took a seat on the same sofa next to Yuri. “I wonder what are you going to do to him if he didn’t come back – you would search for him?”

“Shut up,” Yuri leaned his back on the sofa with his legs crossed on top of the table in front of them.

Yuuri was actually the most tolerable one in the office to Yuri – he’s not generally annoying like Victor, he doesn’t yell at him 24/7 like Yakov, he doesn’t went on long monologues about love lives like Georgi, he’s not perpetually perverted and horny like Chris and he’s not a selfie-obsessed oddball like Phichit. Unlike the others, Yuuri never treated him like a kid and did everything Yuri asked him to even as far as cleaning his room or serving him like a king everyday. Their huge age difference was nothing but a mere number that Yuri can easily bully him. Yet, Yuri’s behaviour was the nastiest towards Yuuri which everyone noticed and Victor kept teasing him for having any “special feelings” for their beloved odd-job man.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

The calming air of Yuuri’s hometown, Hasetsu will never fail to soothe him. Home sweet home.

“Yuuri-kun! So good to see you again!”

Yuko walked into the dining room, her hands carrying a tray of tea and cookies and placed it on the table where Yuuri was seated at. Nothing shocked Yuko more than Yuuri suddenly appeared at her doorsteps after not seeing him for almost a year. It had been a long time since Yuuri had seen Yuko and she’s cute as ever, but he knew well enough that his feelings for her was purely one-sided. Before he even had the chance to confess, Yuko was already married to Takeshi and blessed with triplets.

“How’s work with Stammi Vicino? Is everything okay?” Yuko enquired in intrigue.

“Pretty fine, I would say. And the pay’s good too.” Yuuri blew the steamy tea from his cup to cool it down and slowly sipped it. “Everyone’s nice, they even let me to stay and eat with them.”

“Thank goodness, Hiroko-bachan keeps worrying about you.” Yuko sighed in relief.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, being the 23 year-old baby of the Katsuki family and the youngest among his childhood friends always resulted to unnecessary worries though he’s already old enough to father someone, perfectly knew how to take care of himself as a full-grown adult. But the ones who had known Yuuri for a long time cannot be blamed for something they couldn’t help since it’s not Yuuri’s age the cause of it, but given how Yuuri’s personality was on par with a doormat – anyone can trample on him easily and he won’t able to fight back, it’s always like that since he was little. Thankfully he’s not bothered by the harshness of the outside world.

“Anyway Yuuri-kun,” Yuko suddenly was reminded of something. “I still hadn’t listened to you singing to Stammi Vicino’s Stay Close to Me.”

“Oh you want me to sing? Sure thing.”

Yuko was also a big fan of Stammi Vicino just like Yuuri was, Yuuri used to sing its songs in karaoke to impress her. He doesn’t consider himself as a good singer, but Yuko enjoyed his singing so much. Like they always did, Yuko will put the karaoke version of the song on play through her phone and Yuuri will sing to it till finish. While Yuuri was singing, Yuko was seriously at the verge of tears – it was too beautiful, she had forgotten how fun it was to listen to Yuuri’s singing. After Yuuri finished singing Stay Close to Me, Yuko loudly clapped her hands with tears in her eyes.

“Omigosh that was soooo good, Yuuri-kun!” Yuko screamed, still clapping nonstop.

“Thanks, it’s not really good but I’m happy that you liked it.” Yuuri was flushed while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

“Seriously, your singing is so good! Have you ever thought of being a singer, Yuuri-kun?”

Being a singer? Yuuri’s mind went blank upon thinking of it. He always liked singing and playing with musical instruments since he was little, but he never thought of being a singer in his whole life since he doesn’t think his voice was good enough to span countless albums and gain profit from it.

“Maybe not,” Yuuri answered. “I can get nervous too easily, and I can’t imagine myself being in front of thousands of people…”

Yuuri left the Nishigori residence after spending some time chatting with Yuko. The young mother heaved a sigh, what a waste of his natural talent and how Yuuri usually preferred to sing only to himself deeply disappointed her. Yuuri was gifted with good looks too, he deserved better than just working as a odd-job man to save his life though working as an odd-job man in the office of his favourite band was already good enough for him. Takeshi made himself home a few minutes after Yuuri left. When she went into her thoughts deeper, her triplets appeared out of the blue. They all looked excited over something.

“Have you properly recorded it, Axel?”

“Yeah, Lutz! Yuuri’s singing is something I will never miss!”

“Hey Loop, we must upload it now!”

Yuko had a bad feeling about this. Her mischievous daughters were always up to endless troubles. “You girls! What have you done this time!?”

“Warggh, Mama!”

She snatched the voice recorder from Axel’s hands and played it, indeed it contained the recording of Yuuri’s singing which they had sneakily recorded without his consent and her awareness. Her blood boiled, her daughters were doing things as they pleased once again. Takeshi who had just come back from the convenience store was intimidated and confused when horns began to sprout from his wife’s head – why Yuko was so mad?

“I swear if you girls upload this, I’ll smack your heads hard!” Yuko roared, the triplets shuddered in fear.

“Calm down, dear! What makes you so mad?” Takeshi tried to calm Yuko down, holding her from resorting to violence. Even he will be scared of how scary his wife was when she’s angry.

“Takeshi-kun! Do you know what they had done!?” She glared to her husband. “They had been uploading the recordings of Yuuri’s singing with my Youtube account without my permission that I had to delete it!”

“But people love Yuuri’s singing so much!” Loop wailed. “We just want him to be a glamorous singer!”

“Why not, Mama? And to think so many people wanted to listen to Yuuri’s cover of Stay Close to Me.” Axel added, close to shed tears.

Lutz enthusiastically beamed, “and people even give Yuuri a cool nickname! They called him the ‘Nameless Singer’!”

“The WHAT!?” Yuko and Takeshi shrieked in unison.

And thus, the Nishigoris were the only ones who knew the true identity of the Nameless Singer and it all made sense now. Every of the mysteries and the questions surrounding him in their heads were finally answered. And the one it turned out was closer to them than they had thought; they pondered long on how small (and weird) this world was where they were living in. Funny, he was also the one who Victor openly admitted his admiration of him and knowing who the Nameless Singer was quite hilarious and shocking. In the end, Yuko had no idea whether she should scold the triplets or not.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Victor was lying on the sofa with his head above his left arm. He was scribbling something in his notebook, trying to squeeze his brain for creating a new song. He was pissed of himself since all that jotted in his notes were nothing but random gibberish, and to think he had been searching for ideas in his mind for almost the whole day. He cursed in Russian, closed his notebook and gazed towards the spinning fan attached to the ceiling. He felt like his brain was no longer that productive although he was still young, not yet reaching his 30s. Can’t the song just write by itself?

“Vitya? Are you okay?”

Yakov placed a glass of water on the table for Victor; the latter looked distraught to him. Maybe because of Yuuri’s leave, but now it doesn’t seem to be the case. As a manager with experience for several decades about the musical industry, he knew that the frontman of the band will usually ended up with the most hardships. And to think Victor was very good at hiding how stressful and depressed he was with his career as the lead vocalist, the guitarist and the songwriter of the band. If something bad happened, all the criticism and the backlash will be directed at Victor.

“Yakov, I honestly don’t feel like singing anymore. I’m tired of it.”

Just as Yakov had thought. There will be a point where lead vocalists wanted to stop and wished they could reduce themselves into working “in the shadows” instead, being anything but the face of the band like being the guitarist or the drummer instead. It’s the position in the band that gave the most pressure and stress, aside from shouldering the most responsibility to keep the band in good reputation. Not to mention, Victor’s lack of inspiration and ideas to surprise the audience like he had as the focal point of the band in order to remain successful. Sometimes, Victor had done something dangerous on stage for the sake of pleasing his fans and it could drive him insane.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Yakov to clarify his doubts.

“I don’t want to be the lead vocalist anymore.” Victor said nonchalantly.

“Are you kidding me, Vitya!? Who’s going to be the lead vocalist then if you’re not singing!?”

Victor himself was unable to answer Yakov’s question, and the solution for his current problem. Him stepping back from the lead could’ve resulted to the band being disbanded which was not his intention. And who could ever replace Victor’s voice that was beloved by fans and critics alike?

“Who knows? I wonder if there’s anyone to replace me?”

Yakov understood Victor’s feelings well, since he used to be a singer himself in his younger years. “Maybe we can just take a brief hiatus and search for a new singer who’s willing to take your position for the time being. Do you have anyone in mind, Vitya?”

“Hmm…” Victor went into thinking mood. He did have somebody in his mind that he considered being more than qualified for the role, he can’t think of someone else.

“Nameless Singer, perhaps?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls of my age are more into kpop or boybands like One Direction… While my all-time favourite band is Gorillaz xD I can’t wait for their new album ;-; I still can’t forget how beautiful and sensual Gorillaz songs are, especially Feel Good inc and Empire Ants.
> 
> Anyways, Yuuri’s seiyuu Toyonaga Toshiyuki is such a great singer his voice is soooo sexy *o* My poor virgin ears…


	4. Musical Band AU part 2

Yuuri lifted a large basket full of dirty clothes to the washing machine in front of the bathroom door; his clothes were mixed along too. He transferred the clothes one by one until what it seemed like Victor’s shirt left in the basket as the last piece. Indeed, it was Victor’s as Yuuri peered into the basket. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment. It was significantly larger than Yuuri’s size, but Victor looked slim whenever he’s wearing it. When the Russian was shirtless, his body was perfectly toned unlike how his usual appearance was when he was clothed. Yuuri brought the shirt to his face and deeply inhaled, sniffing the various scents lingering it. It smelled of deodorant, sweat… and Victor.

“Yuuri,” Phichit surprised Yuuri by hugging him from behind. “What are you doing with Victor’s sweaty and smelly shirt? That’s gross.”

“Don’t bother me when I’m busy, Phichit-kun!” Yuuri embarrassedly pushed Phichit away and shooed him, the latter laughed at how red his best friend turned.

Phichit  still didn’t leave Yuuri’s side. He sat down on a chair at the dining table not far away from the bathroom. “Victor surely smelled so nice. Am I right, Yuuri?”

“S-Shut up,” Yuuri angrily retorted.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure when both of you started dating you can smell him directly anytime. Maybe in bed?”

Phichit closed his eyes, began to imagine something in his head. “I can see it now~ You and Victor naked on bed, hugging and making love~! At that time, you bury your face onto his neck and enjoy his smell as much as you wanted. Haha!”

Yuuri jolted, he almost dropped the detergent onto the floor. He did picture everything Phichit said and got more embarrassed than ever.

The Thai loved to tease Yuuri so much just only to see him angry, especially when Victor was involved. Victor himself was jealous of the closeness of the two when they only had recently known each other, probably thanks to how Yuuri always kept a distance between him and his idol. Yuri on the other hand, found their friendship disgusting – they always slept together while hugging each other, even when they were having an afternoon nap he would found Phichit embracing Yuuri on the sofa while both were asleep. The second one Phichit liked to tease the most after Yuuri was definitely, Yuri. Sometimes Phichit will touch Yuuri on purpose just to irritate the younger Russian.

Yuuri was softly singing under his breath whilst pouring some detergent into the washing machine, but Phichit could hear it. It’s not the first time anyway, since Phichit knew Yuuri loved singing all the time.

“Yuuri’s singing voice is so good,” Phichit complimented him. “Are you sure that you’ve never covered a song and uploaded it somewhere… Like, YouTube?”

Yuuri briefly looked at Phichit, the younger was obviously having a curious expression. “No. Why would I do that?”

“Are you sure? You’re not lying?” Phichit urged more, expecting a clearer and more satisfying answer. It’s something that had been bugging him since and he really needed to know from Yuuri himself.

“I’m not. Like I said, my singing is not that good.” Yuuri insisted. His family and friends in Hasetsu kept inquiring him about the same thing. “Why do you ask, Phichit-kun?”

“Nah, just curious.”

Everything was too confusing. Yuuri’s voice was eerily too similar with the voice of a certain mysterious singer, who was infamous with his anonymous identity and the unanswered questions surrounding him. It’s a total waste if Yuuri was not a singer with this kind of voice. But Yuuri doesn’t seem to be lying, and he’s a bad liar too – if he really have lied then it would be obvious that he did. But this time… he’s not.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

“Man, you know what? Sometimes I wish Victor would just go ahead and confess.”

Chris twiddled with the straw in his iced coffee prepared by Yuuri on the table, he let out a sigh. He was at the office, and the ones sitting at the same table with him was Phichit and Yuri. The others were minding their own business, probably. Yuuri was doing the chores as usual, and Victor was writing a song in his personal room. Whereas Georgi was nowhere to be found, maybe he was out for his endless journey to search for a lover (sadly, he was the least popular member of the band).

“Same goes to Yuuri,” Phichit nodded.

“Why this topic all the sudden?” Yuri asked, furiously drinking his milkshake with straw as loud as possible. Talking about cringey and sappy stuffs like love greatly irked him.

Yesterday Stammi Vicino had a live performance at a nearby concert, Chris and Victor had a talk about confessing to Yuuri while makeup was applied on their face.  One of their makeup artists, Mila couldn’t help but smile as she joined the conversation. She visited the house once and found Yuuri was quite a cute-looking boy, she understood why Victor would fall for him. Her gossiping pal Sara would love to hear about Victor and Yuuri’s “unrequited feelings” for each other.

“He said he don’t know whether Yuuri likes men or not,” Chris crossed his fingers, “and to think our Yuuri is too oblivious for his own good.”

“That’s too bad.” Phichit agreed. “But you said that Victor wants to wait for the right time to come, right?”

“Yup. But I wonder how long he needs to wait? I feel sorry for both of them.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Yuri finished his drink, now an empty glass stood before him. “If they end up dating then I’m going to live at somewhere else.”

Phichit understood what Yuri meant. “Or just tell them to fuck in the soundproof room in the office.”

“They can’t, that’s where we record our songs!” Chris jokingly objected. “What if the sounds of them fucking were accidentally slipped into our latest song? Can you imagine Yakov’s face if he finds out?!”

“Just ask Victor to write a song about sex then! He really wanted to surprise everyone, eh? This new song will bring more than just surprises!” Phichit snapped his fingers.

Chris snickered at the idea. “More than surprises? You mean, giving heart attacks?”

“Or something to fap to!”

Phichit and Chris burst into laughter, they palmed their foreheads and their stomachs hurt from too much laughing. Yuri was at the verge of breaking the glass with his trembling hands out of contained anger towards their bad jokes.

“Maybe we all just need to move out. I don’t want to be a bother to them,” Phichit lamented.

“Is it okay, Phichit? To give Yuuri away to Victor?” Chris asked, with a hidden meaning.

“Of course,” Phichit calmly replied. “Yuuri’s happiness is my happiness too, and I would do anything for it. Even if to see him being with the one he truly loves. He doesn’t need to return my feelings for him.”

Phichit was aware that Chris was at the same boat as him, Yuri too. “What about you, Chris?”

“Victor’s way out of my league, and I knew it well enough since we formed Stammi Vicino altogether.” Chris recalled of their past, it had been almost 11 years had passed.

“But now I’ve got a boyfriend though, and I’ve gotten over my feelings long time ago. I planned to move into his house later on,” Chris continued, amusedly thinking of his brunet boyfriend who was several years older than him.

“That’s good to hear! What about you, Yurio?” Phichit prodded to Yuri sitting beside him. “I think somebody can be with you in place of Yuuri! Let me guess… What’s the name of that DJ you’re close with? Otabek?”

“Shut up! He’s just my friend!” Yuri was going to punch Phichit hard across the face but the Thai nimbly dodged it.

“Guys! Hey Guys!”

Georgi unexpectedly appeared at the dining table, grossly crying much to their confusion. Chris couldn’t help but ask out of sympathy, “What’s wrong, Georgi? Don’t cry, buddy.”

“It’s Anya…” Georgi sobbed, mentioning the name of a famous actress he always had a crush on. “She rejected me! And before I knew it she’s in a relationship with another man!”

“That’s sad,” Yuri uttered.

“Well, you’re at the right timing and the right place.” Chris invited him to take a seat.

“Welcome to the friend zone,” Phichit proudly announced, pun intended. “Where we all have unrequited feelings for our loved ones!”

“THAT’S IT I’M OUT OF HERE!” Yuri exploded at last.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

His bandmates were too loud, Victor wondered what the hell they were talking about? He’s not bothered by them since it’s giving him a happy and heartwarming atmosphere despite the fact they were distracting him as he was still working on their new song. He managed to put some ideas in his notebook for the lyrics, but still wasn’t satisfied by it. Maybe it wouldn’t enough to surprise the audience. Yakov was right, maybe he should just have a hiatus for a while and search for a replacement for the lead vocalist. He would just step back into the background as the band’s guitarist instead.

“I need a break…”

Victor closed his notebook and placed it back on his desk. He leaned his back against the chair and stretched his arms above his head, having sitting for too long. His bones cracked when he tilted his head side to side. He hadn’t been asleep since last night and now he really needed a cup of coffee to survive. Or a nap. Which one? He can’t decide on Yuuri’s special freshly brewed coffee or catching some ‘z’s on the comfy leather sofa. He exited the room and found Yuuri was busy dusting the furniture, so he chose the latter to not trouble him. Just as he sleepily headed to the sofa, his leg accidentally tripped over the table.

“Victor, look out!” Yuuri screamed.

Yuuri threw the feather duster away and stopped Victor from crashing his face hard onto the table, he caught the Russian in his arms and dragged him away from the table. Pushed by Victor’s weight, Yuuri landed his back on the sofa which created a loud sound that shocked the others in the office. They collided on top of each other on the sofa as Phichit, Chris, Georgi and Yuri ran into the lounge to see what happened.  They widened their eyes in shock, but not because they were worried of Victor and Yuuri’s condition. Phichit took out his phone and snapped some pictures.

An utterly surprising incident was unfolding before their eyes, they froze in place and blankly observed. The most awkward staring contest in history once their lips met.

“Uwaah! Yuuri, I’m so sorry!” Victor frantically pulled himself away from Yuuri, blatantly blushing. The Japanese’s lips were undeniably soft.

“Victor…” Yuuri muttered, touching his lips with his shaking fingers. “That was my first kiss…”

“R-R-Really!?” Victor can’t believe he made such achievement. Both of them turned redder and tore their gaze away from each other.

“Wow,” Phichit clapped his hands. “Good job, Yuuri!”

“They are fucking as we speak,” Chris narrowed his eyes, smirking. While this was happening, they were still at the table talking about the “friend zone” thing. Especially the part about Victor and Yuuri.

“Chris, this is not what it looks like!”  Victor waved his hand in denial.

Chris was not buying it, he assumed Victor was lying. “Victor, that line is too clichéd. Usually it IS what it looks like.”

“It’s NOT!” Victor denied once again, but nobody believed him.

This was too embarrassing. Yuuri covered his face with his hands. Then, he stood up from the sofa, ran towards the door and left the office in the speed of light. He most likely will avoid Victor for the time being… Or also his teasing best friend Phichit.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Yuri was lying on his bed in his room with his cat of Himalayan breed curling beside him, having a nap after playing with Makkachin outside. In his phone all of the Stammi Vicino songs were set into a playlist; he was currently listening to all of it through a pair of earphones plugged in his ears. There were other songs too but strangely he’s more into listening to the songs made by his own band – but Victor was not the one singing. He recognized his own bass playing in the background, everything in the songs were the same but with somebody else’s vocals. It’s the same, but different.

“Why the hell you’re not an actual singer now, you goddamn pig?”

Yuri knew who the unnamed singer behind the songs was. He knew it well enough without a second thought. After listening to his covered song for the first time, he immediately knew it right away along with a painful pang of nostalgia from the past. He was the first one in the band to know his true identity, but he was too disappointed.

“You are supposed to make your own albums right now. But you’re here, cooking in the kitchen and scrubbing the toilets. Come on, you deserve better than this.”

Yuri closed his eyes, beginning to relive the past in his head. He was only 5 years old during that time.

_“Attention, class!”_

_Minako, the teacher of the kindergarten spoke in front of the many young children sitting on the floor before her. The class resumed after playtime was over, soon it will be the time for lunch break. Yuri was one of them, sitting at the front row. He never liked lessons that much, he found them boring and the same goes to the other children who will always preferred playing over everything in the kindergarten (some liked the kindergarten only because there were a lot of toys). But today Minako doesn’t seem like she’s going to teach something – instead, she commenced something new to the class._

_“We have a special guest for today, he’s my nephew!”_

_She introduced an elementary schoolboy, who was quiet and plain-looking. His blue-rimmed spectacles glinted under the fluorescent light. His age was 12 years old, older than Yuri by 8 years. He was nervous when all the kindergartners had their eyes on him; he shyly tried to crack a smile. He bowed his head to the children as a greeting._

_“He’s going to play the piano and sing for us! Yayy!!!”_

_Minako guided the teenager to the piano in the class and seated him in front of it. There was nothing surprising about him, in Yuri’s first impression. But not until when he started to play the piano, stunning piece of music was produced as his fingers freely jazzed on the keys – he was talented for a boy of his age. He played the intro, then began to sing ‘Auld Lang Syne’ – a traditional folk song wildly sang across the world._

_Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?_

_The class silently listened and mesmerized by his soft and delicate voice, accompanied with the serene piano arrangement. It was not the kind of music Yuri usually liked, but it was too beautiful – he thought he heard an angel descended from Heaven was singing. The cleaners, the gardeners and other teachers passing the class peeped into the windows of the classroom to see who was singing in such quality presentation._

_Should old acquaintance be forgot, and days of Auld Lang Syne,_

_“Oh my,” one of the peeping toms whispered, “how could a child this young is so talented?”_

_“I know right? What a voice!”_

_One of them started to record his singing with their phone. Some began to tear up, the peaceful and melancholic tone invoked by the piano and the boy’s singing managed to pull everyone’s heartstrings. They were too absorbed by the boy’s enchanting performance that they forgot what they were going to do at the moment._

_For Auld Lang Syne, my dear. For Auld Lang Syne,_

_Yuri decided to become a musician when he grew up, the other choices of career will never pique his interest. Someday, he’s going to be together with this boy on stage as a band. As Yuri played the instrument, he’s going to watch the boy enthralling the world with his voice. He knew, the boy’s talent wouldn’t be wasted just like that. He’s going to be a great singer someday, and Yuri was completely sure of it._

_We’ll take a cup of kindness yet, for days of Auld Lang Syne…_

“For what reason I became a musician on stage if you’re not singing? Don’t make me laugh.”

He thought of joining Stammi Vicino while waiting for the person he admired to come out as a singer. Come to think of it, did Victor say he wanted a new vocalist for the band? That old man seriously needed to step down, what a great timing. Yuri unplugged the earphones from his ears, stood up from his bed and left his room.

“Katsudon! Where are you!?” Yuri yelled, searching around the house.

Yuuri was in Phichit’s room, lying on his stomach on the bed while reading a book.  He stopped reading once he noticed Yuri’s appearance before him. “Do you need something, Yurio?”

“You’re coming with me!”

Yuri grabbed Yuuri by the wrist and pulled him out from the room, the Japanese meekly did nothing to stop him. Out of the latter’s knowledge, the teen Russian brought him to the living room – where Victor was. What was Yuri going to do to him? He feared if he did something wrong to Victor, and the teen was going to make him admit his mistakes.

“Victor! You said you want a replacement for the lead vocalist, right!?”

Yuuri widened his eyes; he had a bad premonition of his upcoming fate. A confused Victor stared at the two, the other band members and Phichit were sitting on the sofa watching television. They all averted their eyes from the television to the two Yuris standing in front of them. Yuri harshly released his grip of Yuuri’s wrist.

“Sing,” Yuri commanded.

“Eh…?” Yuuri stared in oblivion. “What do you –“

“This is an order. Sing.” Yuri crossed his arms, still firmly watching Yuuri.

Yuuri shook his head, “But I can’t sing…”

“Don’t fuck with me!” Yuri exclaimed. “Go ahead and sing or else we’ll get you fired.”

Yuri was acting a lot more abrasive than his normal self, the others noticed it. Yuuri, who secretly yearned for Victor to listen to him singing finally obeyed. The song Stay Close to Me came to his mind, he chose to sing it in front of them. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and started singing. At that time, Yuri reached for the remote control and muted the television so everyone could listen carefully to his singing without any disturbance. Once Yuuri was singing, Yuri and Phichit were not surprised at all – they were silently listening. Chris and Georgi hung their mouths open, didn’t expect Yuuri to have such singing voice.

“This voice…” Victor blinked several times, unable to believe it. Yuuri’s voice was too similar to the one’s he had been looking for.

Almost 4 minutes had passed when Yuuri finished singing. He did it surprisingly well than he expected, he managed to get all the lyrics right without stuttering due to the overwhelming nervousness. Yuri sighed in satisfaction; it was going to be according to his plans. Phichit, Chris and Georgi gave him a round of applause. An overjoyed Victor rushed towards Yuuri and held him at the shoulders.

“Yuuri! That was amazing!” Victor said, happily patting the Japanese’s back.

“Th-thanks… I think?” Yuuri bashfully smiled. “It’s not that good, really!”

“Thanks for showing me that Yuuri has a good voice, Yurio!” Victor temporarily glanced towards the younger Russian, and then resumed his eye contact with Yuuri.

“Yuuri, from now on you’re no longer the odd-job man. You’re going to be the new lead vocalist of this band!”

Chris raised a thumb up. “Welcome to the band, buddy.”

“Yuuri!” Phichit was still clapping. “Congratulations, I’m so happy for you!”

“Ah~ The more, the merrier!” Georgi wiped a tear formed in his eyes.

“Me, the new lead vocalist?”  Yuuri realized that his dream to be a singer and join the Stammi Vicino was coming true – but not until a piece of memory clicked in his head.

_“So you want to be a singer? In your dreams, kiddo.”_

Yuuri had a sense of dread in his chest. Victor noticed that he was shaking. A traumatic event happened to him when he was 12 years old were freshly replayed in his head, as if it just had occurred yesterday. His long-lasting shame, his scathed pride, and all of the mental and emotional wounds were going to reopen in his heart.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can accept your offer…”

Yuri’s temper was triggered, but he remained calm. “And why is that? Why do you think you can’t be a singer?”

The words from those who hurt him in the past could’ve acted as the exact answer for Yuri’s question.

_“You know why you can’t be a singer? The answer is too obvious – your singing is trash.”_

“No…” Tears started to dribble from Yuuri’s eyes. It hurt him too much.

“Yuuri?” Victor cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands, he tried to wipe those tears away but it was coming out nonstop.  More tears were produced instead. “What’s wrong?”

_“You’re nothing but a squealing pig on that stage. What a waste of our time.”_

“No, no…”

Boos and jeers followed from the audience after their sadistic remarks, Yuuri can still hear them roaring inside his head. Victor and the others in the house were puzzled of Yuuri’s sudden act of covering his ears with his hands, to stop himself from listening to those noises in his head. Young Yuuri was standing alone on that stage while nobody was there to stand up for him; he became too embarrassed that he ended up crying. They called him a crybaby and laughed at him. He couldn’t take it anymore; he ran away from the stage and headed up straight back home. He confined himself in his room and refused to go outside, which worried his family.

_“You’re not going to be a singer with a voice like that. NEVER.”_

“NO!!!”

Yuuri screamed at the top of his lungs. His breaths were erratic, his heart was beating too fast that his chest hurt. His body became wobbly, his knees went weak and his vision became dark abruptly. Before he fell hard on the floor, Victor was quick to catch him in his arms.

“Yuuri!? Yuuri!” Victor screeched, roughly shaking the limp Yuuri in his arms to keep him awake. “Get a hold of yourself!”

Phichit rushed to Yuuri’s side and held his best friend’s hand. “Yuuri! What’s the matter? Please, open your eyes!”

“Georgi, go and call a doctor!” Chris urged.

“Yuuri, please… Don’t do this to me!” Victor pleaded, caressing Yuuri’s face gently.

Yuuri pried his eyes half-opened to see Victor’s profile; not sure if he was imagining it since his vision was blurry but he saw the Russian looked like he was going to cry. He was locked in Victor’s arms in a tight embrace, while holding him Victor showered him with some kisses on the Japanese’s forehead. It was too comfortable and he became too happy, Yuuri’s eyelids became too heavy – he fell into a deep sleep.

The last thing Yuuri heard and remembered was everybody screaming his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that was intense. I honestly have low expectations for this AU but look how many plot bunnies can invade my head. And to think writing the kindergarten scene made me tear up... Poor Yuuri.


	5. Musical Band AU part 3

JJ was waiting for the final performance to end but it was more like a prisoner waiting to be executed. The 9 years old boy was shaking from all the nervousness and the pressure invoked by the competition he’s participating in, he was scared of letting his parents down and not matching the expectation of others. Especially when his parents are popular singers, he had to deliver an astounding performance to prove that he indeed inherited his parents’ skills in singing. In other means, he had to be the one to stand at the top. But the 12 years old male competitor who sang on the stage after his turn greatly intimidated him and the other young competitors as well.

“JJ, are you okay dear?”

JJ lifted his chin to see his concerned mother, Natalie Leroy patting his back. He hid his face in his hands and enclosed his hips altogether, still showing obvious tremor.

“Mama, I’m scared…” JJ said, still hiding his face. “That Katsuki guy is going to win!”

Natalie looked up to the stage, watching the oldest and the final competitor who was currently singing. Indeed, the boy was something else. His singing drove the audience to silence and they attentively listened, lost at words as their consciousness was swayed by the trance casted upon them in form of an angelic voice. No wonder JJ was scared, there’s no way he could’ve win. Even JJ’s father who was one of the judges was trembling in astonishment – he did not expect the existence of somebody who was clearly better and more talented than his own son, his pride was at stake. He had bragged that his son JJ was definitely the one to win the competition again.

“That was wild…” said one of the judges, dropping his pen on the table from his grip.

“What should we do? How are we supposed to score him?”

The judges looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in loss of face. Alain Leroy was utterly dismayed; he looked at the scoring sheets and inspected all of the criteria – vocals, tone, pitching, song choice, emotions… This boy excelled in everything, he maxed all of these compared to his own son – it was fatally getting on his skin. On the other hand, JJ began to cry and ran outside, leaving Natalie behind.  As the boy finished his performance, he bowed to the audience and was going to leave the stage.

“Wait for a sec, kid.” Alain said, clearing his throat.

The boy froze in place. Alain’s voice was rough and stern; the boy had a bad feeling in his gut moreso when the audience fell into an unsettling silence.

“What kind of a singing was that? How distasteful.”

The boy’s expression gloomed, he trembled in fear. Surely his ears weren’t fooling him, exactly capturing those painful and malicious words coming out from Alain’s mouth. More words were spoken the more he doesn’t want to hear it, the word choice got even worse. Alain was far too unkind and harsh for a young boy like him.

“So do you think you can be a singer with that kind of singing?” Alain placed the pen on top of the table loud enough to break it, “In your dreams, kiddo. My son JJ is miles better than that.”

“What did I do wrong?” The boy asked through the microphone.

His aunt Minako always told him to be open to criticisms in order to improve himself; he calmed himself down and prepared to listen. Alain was a popular singer so his advice could be useful – but he didn’t give any advice. The boy heard nothing but cruel insults. Natalie at the backstage smirked in pride – their son was definitely going to win the competition just as they always claimed.

“Everything is wrong. You’re nothing but a squealing pig.”

The audience laughed at the boy, terribly mocking him with Alain’s statement. Boos and jeers were thrown at him, especially from the ones who were JJ’s supporters. Warm and clear droplets began to descend from the boy’s brown eyes in shame and embarrassment. Alone on the stage being publicly harassed with nobody to back him up.

“The world doesn’t need a singer like you. Get lost, kid.”

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri slowly pried his eyes open, the first thing he saw was Victor gently caressing his cheek. “Victor…?”

The Japanese found himself in Victor’s embrace, then he noticed the whole member of the band was gathering around him with obviously worried look on their faces – Yurio too, unexpectedly. At least, they all looked quite relieved now. His best friend beamed in happiness upon seeing him awake.

“Yuuri…” Victor sighed in relief. “You scared me; my heart could’ve stopped…”

“Oh my God, Yuuri!” Phichit held Yuuri’s hand tighter, “Yuuri’s alive!”

“Are you okay? You look pale, can you stand?” Chris asked, peering himself closer to the still limp Yuuri in Victor’s arms.

Chris’ question alerted Victor, the Russian singer saw that Yuuri doesn’t look fine at all. Indeed, he looked pale like a ghost. On the other hand Yuuri felt light-headed, his breaths were short and his head was painfully throbbing. He brushed Yuuri’s bangs aside and placed his hand on top of the latter’s forehead. Victor widened his eyes in shock; soon the others began to do the same.

“He’s burning!” Victor hastily picked Yuuri up; Chris went to search for a thermometer. “Georgi, you’ve called the doctor right?”

Georgi nodded. “He’s coming here soon.”

Seeing Georgi’s response helped to reassure Victor a little bit, he carried Yuuri to Phichit’s room while the others followed him and carefully laid the raven on the bed.

“What happened…?” Yuuri weakly asked as he was being lowered down by Victor’s strong arms.

“You fainted all sudden!” Phichit exclaimed. “What’s going on, Yuuri? Is something bothering you?”

“Is it because of my decision to make you the lead singer in place of me?” Victor questioned with heart-crushing guilt, he was sure of being the main reason of why Yuuri fainted.

_“So you think you’ll be a singer with that voice? You’re nothing but a squealing pig.”_

Yuuri didn’t say anything, but stared at them blankly and tears slowly dribbled down Yuuri’s eyes again much to the band’s horror. It doesn’t take long until his eyelids went heavy; Yuuri lost his consciousness once again.

“Oh no, Yuuri! Open your eyes!” Victor shook Yuuri frantically on the bed, trying to wake him up but failed. “Stay with us, please!”

“Calm down, Victor! He’s only asleep!” Chris persuaded, stopping Victor from shaking Yuuri any further.

The Swiss took Yuuri’s temperature with the thermometer, it read 38.5°C. Thankfully the doctor came after five minutes had passed and checked on Yuuri, the others keenly watched the middle-aged doctor doing his job – checking his blood pressure, listening to his heartbeats with a stethoscope and peering into his eyes by a torchlight pen. Soon Minako arrived to the place after Yurio gave her a call and requested for her to come.

“He’s fine,” the doctor smiled. “Well not completely, but mostly fine. He’s only shocked.”

“I see…” Victor said, lowering his shoulders down.

The doctor gave them some prescribed pills and cough syrups before leaving; thank goodness it was just a normal fever so they won’t need to worry much. Yurio silently leaned his back against the wall, standing further away from the bed avoiding it as possible. Phichit approached him, giving him a pat at the back.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” the Thai assured him. Yurio’s expression softened after hearing it.

Minako sprang into the room, “Yuuri! Where’s Yuuri?!”

She scurried to the bed after finding him resting on it, seeing the pale boy shuddering under the covers and a wet rag on his head almost gave her a heart attack. Minako reached for his hand and gripped it, even his hand felt burning hot. She turned her head towards the band and stared at them, demanding an explanation.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

They also wanted to ask her the same thing – the reason why they got her to come in the first place.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Minako spilled to them everything she knew about Yuuri’s past, the whole band kept their ears strained and kept track of every single piece of information. They did not expect him to experience such horror, how cruel the ones who treated him so. Moreso when the Leroy family was mentioned, whom no stranger to them and the music industry.

“So they caused Yuuri to give up his dreams…?”

Victor was unmasking a rare side of him. He was trembling, his fists tightly clenching as if they were going to break someone’s face, he gritted his teeth. His blood boiled at the thought of the Leroy family shaming Yuuri in public and refusing to acknowledge his skills, not giving him the win he deserved for the sake of their bastard son.

“The Leroy family, huh?” Yurio clicked his tongue.

Jean Jacques Leroy or his stage name, JJ was the lead singer of the band King JJ and one of Stammi Vicino’s heated rivals. Still in no way as popular as the latter, it was JJ himself declaring them as so. And the fact Yurio hated JJ’s guts in a fiery passion; he couldn’t stand that jerk’s arrogance. But as much he hated him, he doesn’t think JJ was the one responsible for Yuuri’s trauma.

“After that day, Yuuri stopped practicing to sing.” Minako sadly gazed at the ill Yuuri’s sleeping face. “He can’t even hold a microphone anymore.”

“How could they do this to Yuuri?!” Phichit exclaimed in anger, how unusual for the Thai.

Chris began to give up some of his thoughts, “Yuuri deserved better than this. We can’t let him just working on the chores here any longer.”

“But how?!” Georgi grabbed Chris at the shoulder, “he’s too traumatized to sing! And to think it’s the lead singer he’s going to be! Are you sure he’ll be okay with this?!”

It’s going to be too much for Yuuri to handle as the future lead singer, he was going to be the central point of the band. Of course it wouldn’t be free from having its own problems namely fans’ reception of him later on, but Yuuri must at least have no stage fright and the courage to sing without a single handicap to stop him. This was just going to hurt him, very harmful for his mental health.

“But I know deep down,” Minako uttered in a low voice, “that Yuuri still had the undying passion for singing in him till now.”

“Victor, you said that he’s going to replace you as the lead vocalist?” Minako asked, Victor nodded as a yes.

“Then please bring back his confidence to sing once again. I know this may seem like pushing him too hard, but this is what’s best for him. Being a member of this band had always been his dream.”

Victor glanced around to look at his bandmates, curious of their reactions. Whether they were ready to bear such responsibility, or more likely worried that they couldn’t do anything to help the Japanese to sing again. An obvious hint of sympathy was shown in Chris’ eyes, the same was for Georgi, Yurio was being Yurio and Phichit was sitting at the edge of the bed, stroking Yuuri’s hair whilst attentively watching him sleeping.

But Victor knew at this point, the hearts of the members of Stammi Vicino had become one.

“We will.”

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

“Yuuri~ Lookie here~ I brewed a special herbal tea for you, I’ve even put lemon and honey in it~!”

Phichit said in a sing-song voice, placing the glass of tea on the table beside the bed. Yuuri, recently woken up and still groggy, thanked him. Then came Victor with a bowl of steaming rice porridge he cooked himself and Yurio with a plate of diced apples, all being placed on the same table before him. Now this was what he would call role-reversal – Yuuri was the one working under them, now he’s being served like a king.

“Now Yuuri, you’ll need to eat this porridge to get better,” Victor placed a soup spoon into the bowl. “I made it for you with all of my heart, it’s my own recipe.”

Yurio checked his fingers. “I almost cut my finger while slicing those apples so you’ll better eat them, you pathetic Katsudon.”

“Whoa there, I think Yuuri’s dehydrated. He needs to drink the tea first, and it’s going to cool his body too.” Phichit waved his hand in disapproval.

“The apples FIRST,” Yurio glared at the Thai. “Vitamin C for faster recovery.”

What was the health benefit of eating hot porridge when having a fever again? Victor deeply thought first, then, “Well, rice porridge will help to strengthen his body so of course he’ll need it first. Besides, I made it with chicken broth so it’s going to have a lot of protein!”

Yuuri was stunned by the dietary for the sick politics occuring in front of him, a large sweat dropped down the back of his head. He was touched by the efforts done by them for his sake though, still not seeing himself as their equals. He ended up chuckling as the trio were throwing stares of death at each other.

“Pipe down, guys… I’ll take all of them. Thank you so much, by the way.”

The Japanese sat on the bed and leaned his back against a pillow at the bedboard. His hand reached for the tea, drinking it to quench his thirst and drenching his parched throat. Seeing this, Phichit gloated in pride. While Yurio was figuring ways to murder Phichit in his sleep, he saw Yuuri eating the apples next. Victor was keeping himself calm, astonished at Yuuri’s choice to eat his porridge last. He lost the battle. He was not amused. Mother Russia was not amused.

Yuuri blew some spooned porridge which was still steaming hot, and brought it to his mouth. “Hmm, this is delicious, Victor!”

No, he didn’t lose. At least Victor was the only one to earn a praise from Yuuri, compared to Phichit and Yurio. He even praised him with a smile. _This is too much_ , Phichit and Yurio thought in unison. Yuuri was probably biased due to his feelings for Victor, but the latter thought it worth his hard work. The porridge was harder and longer to prepare unlike the tea and the apples.

“Yuuri,” Chris entered the room to check on the raven, “How are you feeling now?”

“Much better.” Yuuri laid back on the bed. He felt more energized after finishing his meal.

“So, do you think you can sing now?”

It spontaneously came out from Chris’ mouth. He was only being concerned without any ill intent but it was not the right timing to ask such question. He regretted it afterwards, he saw Victor clicking his tongue and stared at him with a furious expression. Phichit had a tight-lipped smile, his eyes were equally stern. Yurio’s clenched fist was trembling, holding back a punch. All three did not look at him kindly.

“I’ve been thinking a lot,” Yuuri answered Chris’ question, not bothered by it in the slightest. “I realized that I’m just being a huge coward. I keep running away.”

“Yuuri, what do you mean…?” Victor began to fear for the worst. But he still wanted to trust him. Everyone in the room became eager of what Yuuri was going to say next.

“Victor, I’m going to do it. Please entrust the role of the lead vocalist to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when my clinical anxiety and depression are acting up at the same time, I can't even bring myself to do anything, hence the slow update. No drawings for now guys, sorry bout that.


	6. Musical Band AU Final Part

Everybody in the room stared at the still feverish Yuuri, all lost for words. The Japanese said something very impulsive. At first he was traumatized when offered the role of the lead vocalist, but now he took a 180 degree change and confidently accepting the honor instead. Did the doctor just prescribe him the wrong medicine?

“Are you serious?” Victor rushed to the bedside, tightly holding Yuuri’s hands in his.

“I am,” Yuuri calmly nodded. “I’m ready to sing once again.”

Phichit sat on the bed and placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “None of us are forcing you. Please don’t reconsider that role merely because you feel bad for our band.”

Now Yurio had known the truth, he won’t be freed of the guilt for pulling Yuuri into this without knowing anything about his past. Victor too, he felt he was too selfish and desperate to step back from the role and wanting no one else but Yuuri to replace him. It made no relevance, but even Phichit regretted for secretly wanting for Yuuri to become a singer.

“This is purely my own choice, Phichit-kun. It’s because I want to,” Yuuri smiled, gripping Victor’s hands back.

“When Victor offered the role to me, I was actually so happy as it has been my dream to be a part of this band, namely the lead vocalist. Thank you so much, Victor.”

Yurio who had been silent this time, opened his mouth to speak. “Aren’t you traumatized to sing, Katsuki Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I think I am okay now. It’s my mistake, I shouldn’t care much about what others would think of my singing or else I won’t enjoy something I love to do ever again. Of course, no matter how good I am I still can’t satisfy everyone.”

“But you’re not the one to blame; the Leroys are the wrong ones.” Victor defended him.

“If I am to sing, I will sing only because I love it. Now, I will sing for the sake of myself. For the sake of enjoying the fun of singing. In that way, I wouldn’t care if my singing is bad or not.”

So Minako was right. Yuuri loved singing and it’s something he’ll never cease to. Come to think of it, his decision seemed impulsive but he had strayed himself from singing for years after the incident with the Leroys. Of course, it wasn’t a drastic change of character as it did take time for Yuuri to cope with his trauma and properly made his mind.

“I’ve wasted too much time already, I was a coward. It explains much on why my dreams are always far from my reach, it’s because of my refusal to take action for my own sake. I didn’t even try to change myself for the better.”

“If I don’t, then I will never be a part of this band like I always dreamed.” He continued, “So please don’t think I am forced into this, okay?”

“Okay,” Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheek with his hand, his thumb caressing it. “Not until you recovered first. I’m looking forward for your debut soon.”

Victor casted a loving gaze at Yuuri, he loved looking at Yuuri’s face so much. The Japanese, in return, placed his hand on top of Victor’s hand cupping his face and returned an equally affectionate gaze. Phichit, Yurio and Chris left the room to leave space only for the two, to communicate with the same feelings they had for each other instead of words.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Calm down. Deep breath. Okay, he can totally do this.

Today he was going to make his debut song, which was his cover of Stay Close to Me.  He just found out from Phichit that he was the infamous Nameless Singer all along, what a twist. After listening to some songs it was indeed he was the one singing, but he wondered how did it ended up being in Youtube until Yuko told him the truth. Soon, his identity will be revealed to the public not long after his debut. This was going to be interesting.

“Let’s do this.”

He stepped into the recording room. But strangely, it wasn’t going easily like he expected. He cannot stop shaking; it made him harder to breathe. The serene atmosphere of the room changed, at a sudden it felt like he was pulled to the gallows. And the microphone before him became a guillotine, threateningly waiting for his head. A certain eeriness entrapped him, his legs grew weaker as he walked into the room.

_“You’re nothing but a squealing pig.”_

“Yuuri? Are you okay?”

_“You can’t even sing. Shame on you.”_

Victor concernedly touched his back behind him, as Yuuri was obviously trembling nonstop when he was going to sing. Fear was apparent in his face; Yuuri couldn’t even bring his voice out. All of his fight-or-flight mechanisms were acting up and his instincts told him to stay away from the potential danger posing in front of him.

“Yuuri, please say something…”

Yuuri wanted to sing so badly, but he can’t. Something deep beneath him was preventing him from doing so. He tried opening his mouth, but nothing came out. Noticing this, Victor did something he really wanted to for a long time – his arms wrapping around Yuuri from behind, pulling his body closer to him. He tightened his hold, and the Japanese shrieked.

“V-V-V-Victor???”

Except the time where they accidentally shared their first kiss, this was the closest Yuuri had ever been with Victor, not even a millimetre was spared between them. Yuuri blushed in deep red, whereas Victor was clinging on him for dear life. Both cannot see what kind of expression the other was having as the hug took over, but both knew there’s no way back after this regarding their relationship.

“There’s nothing to be scared. I’m here, Yuuri.” Victor whispered to Yuuri’s ear, his breath hitting it making the raven more flustered.

“B-but Victor… I’m going to sing so… can you let go, please…?”

Victor became even closer to him, burying his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. “Just go ahead and sing, don’t mind me. I won’t let you go.”

“Sing as much as you want. It’s okay if you didn’t sing it like I do, as the song is yours now.”

“Victor…?”

“Don’t worry about what they will say about you. It’ll be different this time because now you are in a band, you are no longer alone. You’re not going to stand on the stage by yourself ever again, we as your bandmates will be definitely there to watch your back.”

Yuuri’s eyes became glassy, but he fought back his tears from falling down, he had no time for crying. But it wasn’t because he was sad; instead it was purely out of joy. His heart was warmed by the Russian’s body temperature and words of encouragement. The fear and nervousness he was experiencing just now was gone.

“If something bad ever happened, it’s okay – we’re all going to share the burden altogether. From now on, we’re a team. So please don’t be scared anymore.”

Being calmed down; Yuuri cleared his throat and put on the headphones. Victor made a signal, Phichit and Yurio who were in a nearby room beneath a glass played the instrumental version of a song and began recording. He was able to sing normally once again, but this time it was different – rather than his voice, Yuuri was singing with his feelings.

“Please stay close to me, and never let me go…”

Yuuri sang the chorus of the song, Phichit noticed something unique about his singing now. Sure they had heard him covered this song before, but not exactly the same like this. This was even better than the last. Was it because Victor was there with him, that Yuuri was able to deliver the accurate presentation of the song’s message?

“What do you think, Yurio?” Phichit asked for Yurio’s opinion.

“He’s at his best now,” Yurio attentively listened. “This is what actually makes him a good singer.”

The song was conveyed purely from the core of Yuuri’s soul. Victor was proud of him – this was how music supposed to be. Good music was the kind of music that wasn’t meant to be merely listened, but it existed to capture the listener’s heart as soon they hear it. A work of magic without tricks. A story being told without narration. A harmless addiction with constant temptation.

“Victor…” Yuuri said after he finished singing, “I did it...”

Yuuri felt it ended too soon, he wanted to sing more. Victor flashed a wide heart-shaped smile at him, then pulling the raven into a bone-crushing hug. “You did it!”

Wrapping his arms around Victor, Yuuri returned the hug. Even he couldn’t believe it; he had finished his own single as his official debut in his dream band. Across the room, Yuuri saw Phichit giving him a thumb up with a big grin. Yurio on the other hand was too shy to show his excitement, he was trying his hard to not crack a smile for the Japanese.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

After the band was waiting for so long, Victor called, “Mila, are you done with him yet?”

“Just give me a few more sec!”

She shouted from the dressing room. In the backstage lounge, the band was sitting on the sofa while waiting. Chris glanced to his watch; the live concert was going to start in a few more minutes. Georgi began to get nervous, will they ever made it on time? Victor was repeatedly tapping his foot on the floor, Phichit was scrolling through his phone and Yurio had his legs on top of the round table made of glass and Chris went back and forth on checking the time. So they all had their own ways to show their restlessness, as another member was yet to join them.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Mila finally sprang her head out from the door of the dressing room.

“Ta-dah!”

The one who came out from the dressing room following Mila from behind, unknowingly casted the band into a trance with his new appearance. The makeup applied on his face made his beautiful features stood out more. He was wearing stylish gothic punk-themed clothes that really suit him, and his black hair was neatly combed back.

“Yuuri!” Victor just fell in love for the 1234567890987654321th time. “You look so handsome!”

The silver-waned man rushed to the raven and peppered him with kisses. A peck from Victor did end up on Yuuri’s lips, of course. Ever since they started dating, Victor had always found new reasons to fall in love with Yuuri every single day. To Yurio, he became more annoying and the two altogether summed up into the pair of doom. Every time they shared a lovey dovey moments shamelessly in front of others, also the time where Yurio’s sanity decreased.

The middle aged female staff swooned as soon she saw Yuuri, she quickly whispered to her co-worker. “I thought I just saw an angel passed by me!”

“Yeah! Who is he? I’ve never seen him in Stammi Vicino before!” Her co-worker was just as surprised.

Yuuri was going to appear on the stage last, right after Victor announced his arrival. Phichit was sitting next to him, noticing his fellow Asian best friend was fidgeting. Right, he was nervous. It had been a while since he performed on stage; Yuuri knew some people wouldn’t look at him with acceptance.

“You’re going to be great. I believe in you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri heard his name was being mentioned. He stood up, ready to leave to the stage. Phichit tilted his head and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek before sending him away, as a token for good luck. It helped Yuuri to regain some of his confidence and marched forward, greeted by claps by the audience.

_“We as your bandmates will be definitely there to watch your back.”_

Clenching the microphone whilst standing at the centre of the stage, the raven switched his gaze to his bandmates. Victor at his left as the guitarist, Yurio at his right as the bassist, Chris the drummer and Georgi the keyboardist behind him. Victor nodded at him, and Yuuri nodded back, before starting to sing. He was going to sing all the songs of this band tonight.

_“I only sing because I love it.”_

Yuuri closed his eyes, to create a world solely for him and the enjoyment of singing. In this way, nothing will distract him and he can freely sing his heart out, exactly singing the way he wanted to. He can’t see his audience and what kind of reaction they will have upon his singing, but that was the point. He won’t be a slave to them.

“Yuuri, ganba!”

The Katsukis, the Nishigoris and Yuuri’s biggest fan Minami was crowding in front of the television in Yutopia, eager to watch his first live concert after his debut. Hiroko was proud of how handsome her son looked as a singer, a sight she had always yearned to see. Her son was going to send the world shaking with his voice.

Minako was already sobbing even when Yuuri hadn’t started yet , which Hiroko was quick to notice. “What the heck, sis? You seem to be a lot happier than I am.”

“How could I not be happy?! Yuuri is on stage, with Victor and the others!”

An hour had passed and Yuuri was still singing. Another song? Nothing biggie. His throat can handle this. He was still young and he can stand on his two feet for a long amount of time. As long he can manage his breathe control there’s nothing to fret about. It was over right after he sang the last few lines of Stay Close to Me, the latest song.

“That was awesome, Yuuri!”

 _Who said that?_ Loud cheers and applause followed after, Yuuri slowly pried his eyes open to see his thrilled audience. One by one followed by another began to stand up from their seats while still clapping, till nobody else was sitting in the concert. Each of them plastered with a satisfied and amazed smile on their faces. Even the other bandmates cannot believe it, this was the first time they received a standing ovation.

“Everyone…”

The claps could also be heard from the backstage. Out of his awareness, warm, fresh tears began to dribble down Yuuri’s eyes. He nailed it, all of Stammi Vicino’s song in a night. He received a positive feedback far more outrageous than he thought he deserved. A proof his existence wasn’t bringing the band down, instead he was signifying a better future for them.

“Yuuri, congratulations!”

His whole bandmates rushed towards him and pulled him into a group hug, including Yurio much to Yuuri’s surprise. He couldn’t breathe as they tightly squished him to death, proud of his astounding performance. Then it was reduced to a single hug only between him and Victor. In Yuuri’s eyes, the Russian was also crying.

Ignoring all the eyes watching them, Yuuri stood on his toes, cupped Victor’s face in his hand and locked his lips with him, sharing a deep and passionate kiss of victory.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My latest YOI fic, titled ‘Yuuri’s 25th Birthday Present’ is originally planned to be one of the short stories in this fic. But due to the heavy amount of angst included I decided to make it a separate fic because I understand it’ll be a kind of story not meant to be enjoyed, and not a lot of people are willing to read it.


	7. World Team Trophy part 1

Katsuki Yuuri, the ace skater of Japan, was currently facing the worst in his life.

First, he was assigned as the captain of Team Japan in World Team Trophy, alongside the Japanese skaters he wasn’t familiar with. Then the fact it will be held in his home country, in Tokyo. He had won gold in Worlds and was expected to make Team Japan win this time by Japan Skating Federation, to them he was their most prized skater and putting their highest expectations on him.

What could have possibly gone wrong?

Of course, all of the things mentioned above. The pressure he was having now was more intense than he ever had before competitions, as the many responsibilities being placed on him. He can’t even sleep a wink throughout the night from thinking about all of it in his head, worrying whether he can pull it off perfectly or not. Consistency was a tough matter.

_“Calm down… Calm down… Calm down…!”_

The teams competing will be Japan, Russia, Canada, United States, China and Switzerland. So in the men’s single division he will be competing against Victor, Yurio, JJ, Leo, Guanghong, Chris, Minami and other 5 male skaters. The fact this was his first time competing in World Team Trophy stressed him out further.

“Yuuri? Are you listening to me?”

The Japanese was instantly snapped back to reality when Victor, who coached him and competed against him at the same time lightly tapped his cheek for his husband’s attention. Yuuri was currently on the ice in his Eros costume, having a pep talk with Victor before the start of his short programme.

Victor had known Yuuri so much, he understood how nervous the raven was. “Please don’t think too much. Like I always said, I believe you will be great.”

The Russian kissed Yuuri’s ring first, followed by a kiss on the Japanese’s forehead for good luck. They did a synchronized kiss as they both kissed their rings on their respective hands, a ritual they would never miss before a performance. And the cameras also never miss recording these precious moments of the two, as many people really loved them altogether and some will only watch figure skating merely for them.

“Yuuri-kun, ganba!” Minami shouted from a corner.

Erika who sat beside Minami also shouted, in hope Yuuri would hear her. “You can do it, Yuuri-kun!”

A team will consist of two single male skaters, two single female skaters, one pair of pair skaters and one pair of ice dancers. The single males were Yuuri and Minami, the single females were Erika and Mika, the pair skaters were Kouta and Ayano and ice dancers were Ichiro and Natsumi. They sat altogether in a group while watching their captain skating.

“Beautiful…” Erika couldn’t help but admire Yuuri’s broken leg sit spin, particularly his speed and his graceful sit position.

Mika prodded to Erika, teasing her. “Hmm? You still say that even after viewing his Eros programme, like a hundred times already Eri-chan?”

“How fabulous,” the suave Ichiro caressed his chin. “I am a fabulous straight man yet I think Katsuki is a very fabulous human being.”

Ayano was not really paying attention. Instead, she kept giggling at the thought of the intimacy between Yuuri and Victor. “If Yuuri-san nails his performance perfectly, Victor will be very happy for sure! I can’t wait to see how he will reward him after that! Will Victor kiss him again? Kyahhhh!”

The ice dancer Natsumi was an introverted girl who was too shy to talk, so she ‘talked’ with her frog plushie via ventriloquism instead. “Yuuri-san first did flying sit, one level. He proceeds to broken leg sit spin with his leg on the side, one level. He completed exactly eight revolutions with the same difficult position, one level. Lastly he shifted his leg behind his other leg, level one. It’s a level 4 spin and a combination with cannonball spin. Gero.”

A huge sweatdrop at the back of Kouta’s head, as he silently listened to Natsumi’s lengthy and geeky breakdown of Yuuri’s technical elements. “I got a feeling that I am the only normal one here…” Save for Kouta, everyone else in Team Japan seemed like quirky weirdoes.

It went smoothly – until the second half where all the jumps were placed. Everyone thought it will not be a problem for Yuuri, they were proven wrong as the raven’s quadruple salchow was under-rotated. To think he messed his signature triple axel too. It’s okay, there’s still his… Oh no. Not his quadruple flip. His body painfully landed on the ice instead.

“Hang in there, Yuuri-kun!” Minami spoke out, at the verge of tears.

A highly worried Erika clenched her hands altogether, starting to say her prayers. “Yuuri-kun, please be okay…”

Team Japan cheered for their captain, who was obviously not okay and this was not going to be his best performance, even worse than usual. It increasingly became more painful to watch. Strangely, Team Japan cheered hard enough for Yuuri – but still nowhere as passionate as the cheers from Team Russia.

“What the heck is wrong with you Katsudon?! Get a hold of yourself you pig!” Yurio brashly shouted, kicking the seat in front of him.

“You can do it, Yuuri!” Mila anxiously tapped both of her feet on the floor. “You are the sexiest pork cutlet bowl!”

“He’s not acting like himself, not quite beautiful like usual.” Lilia noticed. She secretly liked the Eros programme so much, notably the artistic presentation of love and sensuality it conveyed without the inclusion of provocative acts like Chris’ SP.

Yakov immediately turned to Victor, “Vitya! Are you sure your student here is okay?!”

“Don’t tell me Yuuri didn’t sleep last night…” Victor saw the dark bags underneath Yuuri’s eyes. The Russian was angered by this. Okay, he’s going to have an earful of scolding after this.

Seeing this, Mika glanced to the male skaters in Team Japan. “Hey Minami-chan, Kou-tan and Icchi, cheer more for Yuurin will ya? We can’t lose to them.”

“It’s because Yuuri-kun are closer to them compared to us,” Erika smiled, recalling of the fact Yuuri was currently still training in St. Petersburg. He must’ve made a lot of Russian friends there.

“My cheers aren’t fabulous enough?” Ichiro began to think deeply. “Kouta! Think more of fabulous ways to make our cheers more fabulous!”

“Can you seriously stop adding ‘fabulous’ in every lines you say?” Kouta was wholly annoyed.

“Gerooo~” Natsumi croaked, “Yuuri-san flubs so many jumps gero. Natsumi thinks he is too nervous gero.”

“You’re not helping, Natsumi.” Kouta sighed. He shifted his gaze to his pair skating partner beside him. “Ayano, say something!”

“Can’t you see how perfectly shaped Yuuri-san’s butt is? Thank God for him wearing such a tight body suit!” Ayano was drooling.

“HOW THE HELL DID I END UP IN THIS TEAM AGAIN???”

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

“See what I’ve told you? Katsuki isn’t really that good actually.”

Team Japan heard some foreigners chatting in English not far away from them. They did understand what they were talking, and wished they didn’t. There were a lot of people who disliked Yuuri for taking Victor away from skating especially in the West, even though Victor had made his comeback but the hate was still going on strong these days.

“He’s only going to bring Victor down, he must’ve jinxed him. Poor Vitya, he deserves more than this.”

There’s even a conspiracy theory that he didn’t win gold during this season’s GPF because the judges hated him. Not to mention the bunches of hate groups being dedicated to him throughout the social media were still actively going on, thank goodness Yuuri didn’t involve himself in the Internet much often anyways. The hate against Yuuri was too severe to the point the JSF themselves got involved, until now they were fighting to protect their ace skater.

“I don’t understand why he was the gold medalist in Worlds. It supposed to be Victor, not him.”

“Maybe because Victor was going easy on him. They’re married, after all.”

“Yeah, and to think he even copied Victor’s quad flip too? Oh please, his quad flip is still nothing compared to Victor’s.”

Minami wished he can smack the hell out of them, but knowing the fact that they were foreigners and he was in his home country, he had to mind his manners. Yuuri didn’t bring Victor down, the latter chose himself to coach him without anyone forcing him. No, Yuuri won because he surpassed Victor, not because he was holding back. Of course Victor’s quad flip was better, whose signature move it was in the first place anyway? And Yuuri’s quad flip was beautiful but still not able to outshine his triple axel, his best jump.

“What exactly is his secret to empower his Eros, I wonder? He must’ve been working as a prostitute or a stripper at the inn with hot springs his family owned.”

“Fucking geisha.”

The foreigners laughed their throats out. How rude, Erika thought. It’s a major misconception by the Western that geishas were prostitutes. Sure, they serve customers but only via serving tea, singing, dancing or reciting a poem for them. Or also a simple chit chats as a relaxation after a tiring day from work. No sexual acts were performed actually.

“Japanese whore.”

Erika was the only one in Team Japan who understood what ‘whore’ meant. Now, they went too far. She stood up from her seat, rushed to the foreigners and poured water from a bottle all over them. She furiously began to scream loudly at them, so loud that the nearby spectators were shocked by her. It’s something she acted without thinking.

“Can you guys shut the FUCK up?!”

Minami stuttered, “E-Erika-san?! I’m mad for Yuuri-kun too but calm down!”

“Did Mama Erika just say the F word?” Ayano fearfully hid herself behind Kouta. Getting Erika angry was equivalent to starting the Armageddon and no lives will be spared.

“The F word is definitely not fabulous…” Ichiro left an unintended pun.

“And you guys!” Erika turned to her teammates, “They are badmouthing our captain and how could you not say anything about it?!”

In fear of the wrath-infused Erika, the rude foreigners left their seat and left the rink as fast as possible. Just as the whole Team Japan was going to be nagged by Erika, Yuuri’s performance ended much to their relief. Looking forward to greet him after his SP, Erika immediately cooled down.

“Why am I like this…?”

Yuuri bombed his performance for today, and he felt ashamed of it. He even grew more adamant of knowing what kind of score he’ll get after this. He was disappointed of himself, and surely everyone was, too. Just as he stepped out from the ice, he felt severe pain in his ankle of his right foot. Moreso when he placed his foot on the floor.

“Ow…!” Yuuri held his right foot and grimaced in pain.

“Ah, Yuuri-kun what’s wrong?” Erika felt something was not right with Yuuri.

The raven had hurt himself somewhere in the midst of his SP, she sadly watched him limping to the Kiss&Cry where the rest of Team Japan were as they waited for him, after putting on the skate guards. Not only Team Japan, but everyone in there could see him limping. Yuuri sat down on the bench, Minami and Erika sat beside him on the same bench.

“Chin up, Yuuri-kun!” Minami attempted to console Yuuri, “I’m sure you’ll get a good score!”

Erika patted his back. “We’ll get you to the doctor after this, okay?”

Yuuri’s score was 95.17, a high score but Yuuri felt it wasn’t good enough. He used to get even higher scores than this, now his pride was scathed. His teammates tried to cheer him up, but he was unaffected by them in any least. He hated losing, and greatly feared of it, which always had been a notable trait of him. Erika placed Yuuri’s jacket on him, now they all were wearing matching black jackets with blue linings.

“What’s the matter with Yuuri?!” Victor was alarmed to see his husband limping to the Kiss&Cry before his score was announced. “I need to get to him –“

“No, Vitya! It’s your turn after this, now it’s time for your warmup!” Yakov caught him by the sleeve, stopping him.

“Let go of me, Yakov! I’m his coach; I must know what’s happening to him!”

“Don’t forget that you’re also a competitor, Vitya! Just leave him alone, his team will take care of him! Your SP is starting soon!”

Victor clicked his tongue. He gritted his teeth as he watched Yuuri draping his arms around the shoulders of Kouta and Ichiro, who helped him to walk to the infirmary and left the Kiss&Cry. Mika and Ayano were left behind to watch Victor’s SP, Minami and Erika followed Yuuri to the infirmary; both were worried of his condition.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

“Your ankle is sprained.”

Said the physiotherapist after checking on Yuuri. Erika and Minami gasped, whereas Yuuri was expecting this, due to how painful it was. He was seated on the bed in the infirmary, an ice pack being placed on the affected ankle. His right ankle was swollen red, and some bruises began to become apparent on it.

“Will he able to skate for tomorrow’s FS?” Erika desperately asked.

“Sure, but he’ll need to rest his leg for a whole day. I’ll advice you to not do any vigorous exercise for the time being, and please wear a foot guard for your performance tomorrow.”

“But it wasn’t anything serious right?” Minami pressed for more. “He didn’t break his bones anywhere, right? Or there’s no internal bleeding?”

As expected of a child born from a family of doctors. The physiotherapist answered, “I can assure you that it’s nothing more than a sprained ankle. So no need to worry.”

Erika and Minami was relieved, but Yuuri was stern just like the moment he was being sent here. He more likely was still unhappy about his attained score rather than his hurt leg. And will his leg affect his Free Skate for tomorrow? Seeing this, Erika held his hands in hers, in attempt to make him feel better.

“For now, please have a good amount of rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the YOI fandom keeps discussing about who’s top/bottom/reversible and whether Yuuri is gay/bi/ace/demi/pan, I kept searching on what kind of spin Yuuri did in ep 6 with such flawless and underappreciated beautiful animation. It’s broken leg sit spin, and it’s even level 4 D: In figure skating, it’s the spins that I like the most.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, I think someday I would like to write an Olympic fic :D


	8. World Team Trophy part 2

In the infirmary, Yuuri, Minami and Erika watched Victor’s performance being shown on television hanging on the wall; they were late by a few minutes when they started. For this season Victor reused his programs in the previous season before he took a break to coach Yuuri, so they all were already familiar with it.

“Aww, he cleanly landed all of his jumps…” Minami sighed, for Yuuri’s behalf.

When it came to the technical components in figure skating, there was no doubt, Victor was a monster. To him getting GOE +3.00 was a piece of cake, and no one had ever seen him flubbing his jumps even a bit. It’s too easy for him to steal the podium when the unfair rules of scoring were favouring over jumps more than anything else.

But Yuuri stared at the television in admiration instead, as expected of Victor’s biggest fan. “Victor, you’re so great like always…”

Victor was the last one to skate. He was placed 1st, Yurio after, JJ was the 3rd, Yuuri 4th, Chris in 5th, Leo and Guanghong at 6th and 7th respectively and Minami was 8th. Minami was distraught at his placement, and the perfectionist Yuuri was still disappointed over his half-baked performance, his pride as Worlds’ gold medallist was crushed.

“It’s okay, guys!” Erika tried to brighten things up, “I’ll do my best for tomorrow too!”

Just like Erika said, World Team Trophy wasn’t like Grand Prix Finals nor World Championships as it wasn’t an individual competition, but it’s against teams. There will be no combined scores; instead the rank placement will determine how many points they will get for their team. This was supposed to be a less stressful competition for all of them.

“After all, I understand how Yuuri-kun feels about being the captain. The pressure is too much for you, right?” she continued.

For example, Yuuri was the 4th out of 12 skaters so he received 8 points and Victor in the 1st place won 12 points. The team with most points will win gold. So it will be okay if they bombed their SP, they can earn more points with their FS later on. Even if Yuuri ended up ranked first in men’s single division, doesn’t mean the gold was guaranteed for Team Japan.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri suddenly apologized, much to the two of his biggest fans’ shock.

Minami asked him why, “for what, Yuuri-kun?”

“For not being a good captain for our team.”

Yuuri bowed his head to Minami and Erika with his deepest respect, and regret for not performing well for the sake of their country. Erika was tired of this already, she was going to give Yuuri a lecture, but ended up pulling him into a hug instead. She reassuringly stroked his back as she buried her face into his chest.

“You’ve done well for today, Yuuri-kun.” Erika whispered. “Thanks for your hard work.”

When Yuuri thought he could’ve pushed her away, he leaned into the hug; he knew she was only trying to calm him down, not intending to belittle him in any least. Not participating into the hug since he was too shy to get that close to Yuuri, but he still wanted to help him so Minami patted his idol’s shoulder for assurance.

“Hey, Erika-san…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not a shame to our country, right?”

Erika felt it was funny, she chuckled a bit. “Of course not! Who is our ace skater, once again? And you have no idea how the JSF speaks fondly of you when they get the chance. Like no other Japanese skaters ever existed.”

Everyone had to do their best; they can’t just only rely on him to win, especially with his injury no matter how much of a powerhouse Yuuri was compared to them. The rest of Team Japan had to prove what they were capable of, so it wasn’t just Yuuri that they had. Erika was positive, that this was what bugged Yuuri the most for today.

“And I’m not just bringing Victor down, right?”

Not sure if Yuuri overheard the bad stuffs the social media kept speaking about him, or it’s a conclusion he came up by himself. Or maybe both? Erika let out a sigh anyways. “Not in the slightest. In fact, Victor seemed happier when he’s with you. I think the two of you are a good match.”

She added, “Like, have you seen his Instagram? Boy, his posts are all about you now, I swear!”

Said one of Victor’s most avid followers, only for more of Yuuri’s pictures. That’s the misfortune of being Yuuri’s fan, for the sake of finding good pictures of him they’ll need to go to either Victor’s or Phichit’s Instagram accounts.

Yuuri laughed a little when he was reminded of his husband’s Instagram. Victor sometimes was too embarrassing. Not because of the outrageous persona the Russian had, but because of the way he talked about his beloved husband. Yuuri remembered the day when he did the shaving for him, and Victor exaggerated the every single detail of it and bragged on why Yuuri was the best husband 2k17.

“Please don’t mind about what people say about you, Yuuri-kun!” Minami joined in, “Plus, not all people have Victor as their favourite. I’ve known a lot of people who like you as their favourite skater!”

“R-really?” Yuuri looked down, blushing. Erika and Minami both nodded as confirmation.

“Just because he is the five-time champion doesn’t necessarily mean he’s the best,” Minami pouted. “Don’t you know how unfair the scoring is, in fact? And you are one of the victims of it, Yuuri-kun!”

Minami felt he really needed to tell Yuuri this, to help regaining his confidence. And so he won’t beat himself up if he ever gotten a low score. He sympathized with Yuuri, an artistic skater who was forced to comply and dragged along into the quad-fest. After all, figure skating was a political sport where nobody should trust nobody, especially what happened behind the scorings.

“Yuuri-kun, please don’t care about what they said of you. They are not the ones to decide your husband’s happiness, right?”

 Hearing it from Erika’s mouth helped to ease the weight in Yuuri’s heart a bit. He was touched to know there were people who constantly supported him despite not knowing them that much, he regretted for not being at better terms with them earlier. Maybe he was too self-centred, perhaps?

Erika added, “Now, we as a team will fight together alongside you. I’m sure we’re going to get the gold, so don’t worry.”

“Yuuri!”

Victor and others barged into the infirmary, seeing Erika hugging Yuuri in her arms making their worries for him died down a little, knowing who she was distracted them. Was that Hasegawa Erika? Japan’s best female skater and the one who was rumoured to harbour feelings for Yuuri? And kissing him at the cheek during Japan Nationals? Seeing them, Erika frantically broke the embrace.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Victor sat on the edge of the bed, checking on his husband. “What happened to your leg?”

The Russian was jealous, of course, but he successfully hid it. He couldn’t get over on what Erika had done to Yuuri, until the raven himself confirmed that kissing each other at the cheek was something he commonly did with Phichit back in his Detroit days. So the oblivious boy was used to it, and Victor wanted to trust his husband so much.

“I sprained my ankle,” Yuuri replied, still applying the ice pack on the bruises.

Erika smiled at Victor, “the therapist said it’s nothing serious. So your husband is fine.”

“Hey Yuri,” Mila whispered to Yurio, “I think she had moved on.”

“Why would I care? Shut up, old hag.”

“It scared me to see you limping to the Kiss&Cry…” Guanghong who was silent all this time began to speak.

Leo with his usual laidback attitude crossed his arms. “So you think you can skate tomorrow? Phichit just called, he said he was worried.”

“Yup, but I have to rest my leg for a day and wear a foot guard tomorrow.” Yuuri sighed, it meant no practice after this. “Thanks for worrying about me, everyone!”

“That’s good to hear,” Chris ruffled Yuuri’s hair. “But Yuuri, you weren’t acting really Eros just now. May I ask you what’s wrong?”

Everyone else in the infirmary was silent, they were curious as well. So they wanted to hear his reasoning, and something was obviously bothering him from within. Or maybe he was hiding an injury all these time? Only Yuuri himself knew. Judging by the look Victor gave him, Yuuri knew he owed an earful from his coach after this.

“Nothing… It’s just today I had some pressure I’ve never experienced before.”

Yuuri was saying something very Yuuri-like to them. Victor had already foreseen it, if Yuuri couldn’t skate a perfect performance then it’s usually related to his feelings by some sort. It’s always had been caused by his faltering confidence, and Victor couldn’t think of anything else that can prevent his husband from winning.

“But don’t worry! I believe I can pull it off tomorrow!”

“You shouldn’t let yourself injured again, Yuuri!” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders, staring directly into the raven’s eyes. “Don’t you know what I will do if you ended up getting hurt again!?”

Yuuri was dumbfounded. He was slightly scared, he knew how scary Victor can be sometimes – will there be a punishment for him later on? “Err… What will you do?”

“I won’t allow you to walk till you get better.” Victor strictly warned him.

“Ehh??” Yuuri couldn’t believe such punishment; it will be a lot more severe than it sounded. “How could I move around if I’m not allowed to walk, then?!”

“I’ll carry you bridal style the whole time!”

“Wha-???”

Yuuri’s face turned red, and Chris whistled. Team Japan appeared out of nowhere inside the infirmary and clapped their hands, except Kouta who was left speechless. Erika and Minami were blushing, and so were Leo and Guanghong. Mila was squealing in glee and Yurio pretended to puke. So this was what it’s like when Victor was in both strict coach mode and caring Yuuri-loving husband mode.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

“Please don’t think too much for today’s FS. Just skate the way you wanted.”

Separated by the rink, Yuuri had his forehead and nose bumping with Victor’s. His husband was still concerned with the Japanese’s well-being, he was afraid if he got hurt again, or his sprained ankle becoming worse. The Russian was worried, he doesn’t know what he could do to reassure the anxious Yuuri at this point, as he was equally uneasy – Yuuri’s ankle could become worse after the FS.

“Don’t worry, Vitya.” Yuuri said, “I’ll do my best like always. I won’t be disappointing anyone.”

The Japanese leaned forward, closing the distance between them and left a chaste kiss on his coach’s lips. Victor was thrown off-guard by the kiss, and stared at his husband as the latter skated further away from him to the center of the ice. Yuuri smiled at Victor, telling him not to worry and was cheered by the crowd when he took his starting pose. The rhinestones on his costume shone brightly underneath the lights, changing colours as seen at different angles.

“Yuuri-kun, ganba!!” Minami and Erika shouted altogether, raising their cheering banners.

Team Japan who were watching at Kiss&Cry waved at their captain to show their support to him, whereas Yuuri waved back at them. He regretted a little bit for not knowing these nice people sooner. Then, he saw Minako and his family sitting among the audience with the Nishigoris as well – they came as soon they heard about his injury.

_“Yuuri, are you okay son?!” Hiroko shrieked through the phone. “My heart almost stopped after watching you today!”_

_“I’m okay, Okaa-san… It’s just a sprained ankle…”_

_“God, please don’t get hurt and make me worried again! You hear me??”_

Hiroko may not look like it, but sure she was scary at certain times. But well, he had to reassure her he wasn’t a baby anymore. Today’s the chance for him to prove to others that he’s not really delicate and dainty like his usual appearance would tell, as a typical Asian. Such a small injury akin to this would not render him in any least.

“Yuurin’s free skate is starting. Eri-chan, prepare to cry as always…” Mika patted Erika’s back. The latter already had a box of tissue in a cartoonish rabbit tissue case beside her.

“Yuuri-kun’s phenomenal, record-breaking and gold-winning programme!” Minami exclaimed. “I’m going to cry too!”

“I know right?” Kouta nodded. “If you ask me, Yuuri-san really deserves the gold.”

“So Yuuri-san’s fs makes people cry…” Ayano went on thinking mode. “His sp makes people masturbate then?”

“Ayano-san, such sinful behaviour over an intricately fabulous programme is too…!” Ichiro protested, as usual the woman with her perverted mind again.

“Sometimes fans went too far, no kidding gero. Natsumi heard a rumour of a creep who posted a video of him playing with himself while watching Yuuri-san’s eros online in Instagram. It had been deleted gero.”

“I heard about that rumour too,” Mika agreed. “It cannot be helped that Yuurin is hot, it’s a sin. Victor’s going to kill that guy for sure.”

“I know that Yuuri-san can make a man like me question my sexuality, but… Isn’t that weird? Why don’t people just jerk off at the movie he’s acting in with his husband then???”

Usually Kouta was the sane man in the group, but this time he’s making everyone surprised. The innocent Minami didn’t understand what they were talking about, Ichiro laughed his ass off, Erika spat her drink upon hearing it and the other girls were blushing at the mention of a certain infamous movie involving Victor and Yuuri.

Ayano squealed. “You mean the movie where they are doing the ‘in out, in out’ thing?”

“In out, in out…? You mean breathe in, breathe out?” Minami was clueless. Natsumi poked her right forefinger into a circle formed by her fingers of her left hand as a demonstration, but he still didn’t get it.

“You’ve never seen that movie, Minami-kun…?” Erika asked, she was trembling.

“Nope, my parents didn’t allow me to. But I really want to see it! I heard Yuuri-kun’s in it!”

Mika shook her head and snorted. “You better don’t.”

“I had been wondering,” there goes Ayano’s perverted self again, “are they doing it for real?”

“Judging from how it’s filmed, I think it’s only simulated gero.” Natsumi’s nose already bleeding from thinking of it.

“Okay Eri-chan,” Mika immediately went to cover poor Erika’s ears. “You’re not listening to anything, lalalalala~”

Maybe Yuuri really wasn’t the one for her after all. Not because he already had Victor, but he was too much for her not only in terms of skating. Erika remembered fainting after seeing his naked body for the first time, but the faces he made and the vulnerability he showed was sexy as hell. Forever, Yuuri was on a pedestal too high that Erika would never able to reach.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Victor was not in his best mood today.

Yuuri skated a clean programme despite his leg injury today, sure, and Victor was happy of it. But the Russian’s enthusiasm died down when the raven was spotted limping again while walking to the kiss and cry. Nobody knew Victor was thinking about Yuuri throughout his fs, still able to nail the jumps without any problems.

“Victor…!”

It was the end of Victor’s performance and there was Yuuri at the rinkside, greeting the former. His husband was spreading his arms, waiting for a hug from him for sure as they usually did after the end of each others’ performances. Seeing Yuuri there, Victor skated to the rinkside without bothering to pick up any of the gifts tossed by his fans onto the ice.

He intended to keep his hands empty for a certain purpose.

“Victor – Uwaaahhh!”

Instead of a hug, Yuuri lost his balance from the floor and found himself floating in midair. He could see the ceiling and Victor’s face as seen from below, the next thing he noticed was the pair of arms holding his whole weight as if he was made of paper, one arm around his back and another holding his knees. The audience went wild and commentator Morooka couldn’t contain his excitement.

“Whoa there! Katsuki is being scooped into Nikiforov’s arms! He’s being carried to the Kiss&Cry by his husband, how romantic! It’s like watching a movie!”

“V-Victor! Put me down! I can walk by myself!”

“Yuuri, I told you to just sit down and rest your leg after your fs… Instead what are you doing here at the rinkside, hmmm?”

Yuuri saw Team Japan dumbfoundedly stared at him and Victor, they saw their captain being kidnapped to the Kiss&Cry where the rest of Team Russia were. Save for Ayano with her fangirl antics, “Kyaahh! Am I dreaming now? Yuuri-san is being held in Victor’s arms like a princess! I always wanted to see this, aaahhhh!!!”

On the bench sat Victor, Yakov and Yurio whereas Yuuri was seated in Victor’s lap, still pretty confused of everything that was happening. The Japanese wanted to move away, but he was locked by his husband’s arms wrapping around his waist, not ever letting him go. Team Russia was cheering for the married couple, while Yakov and Yurio pretended they didn’t exist.

“With the scores here, Victor Nikiforov is in the 2nd place! Putting Yuri Plisetsky in 3rd and Yuuri Katsuki in 1st! Congratulations!”

Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing from the commentator’s mouth. Victor accepted his defeat and smiled, he was not disappointed at all, instead he was wholeheartedly proud. Victor took Yuuri’s hand and kissed his fingers in devotion, while members of Team Japan screamed and jumped around in triumph. So Team Japan ended up winning the gold.

“Good job, Yuuri. You managed to overcome your boundaries and win today, once again as your coach I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“Victor…”

He really didn’t hold himself back for his treasured husband to win, wasn’t he? But surely Yuuri’s fs was a more difficult programme than Victor’s and he did a clean performance… Was Victor secretly being unhappy of it? That he wasn’t able to win gold again thanks to him? Then was it true… Yuuri’s existence was only to bring Victor down and shatter his glorious image?

 “Are you okay with this, Victor…?”

Yuuri’s anxiety was getting ahead of him again, Victor could tell. “I don’t really care about winning now. You had surpassed me, and I’ve found something more valuable than the gold medal.”

“Something I would like to watch and protect till the end of time, even if it costs my life.”

Victor caressed Yuuri’s cheek lovingly, he leaned forward to plant a kiss on it. He loved to act intimately around the Japanese without going easy on him, ignoring everyone around them. Yuuri blushed, he thought he knew and understood perfectly well what his husband was talking about. Victor thought to himself, _I can’t wait to retire and become Yuuri’s fulltime coach again._

“Yuuri, wrap your arms around my neck.”

“Eh?”

“Please allow me to pamper and spoil you for a whole day, Yuuri.”

Yuuri did as he was told, he held on Victor’s neck tight. The latter was still fondly looking at his husband’s flushed face, as he gently picked the Japanese up in the same fashion as before. He cannot remove his eyes away from him; he loved looking at Yuuri’s face so much. Yuuri in return kissed Victor’s cheek and laid his head on the latter’s shoulder, as he was being carried away from the Kiss&Cry in the arms of his one and only love.

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Somebody posted the picture of Victor carrying Yuuri in his arms in Instagram. Of course, nobody was going to ignore it.

 **sukeota3sisters** #princessstyle #bridalstyle #happywedding

Load more comments

 **phichit+chu** Here comes the brideee~! *bride emoji*

 **yuri-plisetsky** All fat and wide *pig emoji*

 **otabek-altin** That’s not nice Yuri

 **christophe-gc** Yuuri should’ve worn a wedding dress instead. Am I right? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jmedvedevaj** You guys are so cute altogether, squeee! X3

 **v-nikiforov** Thanks for uploading this picture for me! I didn’t have the time to get it taken! =D

Mika was scrolling through the comments in Instagram, she cracked to some of it. She noticed Phichit was singing Richard Wagner’s bridal chorus in the comments. She turned to Erika who was her flatmate.

“Hey Eri-chan, do you know Wagner’s bridal chorus?”

Erika replied, “Of course. The one that started with ‘Here comes the bride…’, right?”

“Do you know when was the first time it was played?” Mika asked again.

“I don’t know. When was it?”

Mika flashed a meaningful smile.

“In the stage play named ‘Lohengrin’ in 1850. According to Wikipedia, it is sung by the women of the wedding party after the ceremony as they accompany the heroine, Elsa to her bridal chamber. Ehehehe…”

“Eh?! Really???” A surprised Erika shocked.

“I didn’t know it was from Lohengrin!”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this arc is finished! :D
> 
> For the next story, I’m going to try something new. I wonder if it will bring surprises to my dearest readers? Stay tuned!


	9. My Sister's Fiance part 1

_ London, Year 1856, Victorian Era _

Michele Crispino never had needed any other woman in his life.

To him, as long he had his twin sister Sara, it would be more than enough. She was the only remaining family member he had since the death of their parents when they were only 5 years old, hence apart from being her brother he became somewhat of a parental figure for her as well. Michele had the closest bond with Sara, stronger and deeper than he could ever form with anyone else.

_“Sara… Do you think princes in fairytales are cool?”_

_“Yup, I think they are cool, Mickey! So handsome too!”_

_“But I don’t get why girls are so into them, they are pretty bland to me. I think knights are way better.”_

_“Shut up Mickey, you’re not a girl so you wouldn’t know why! Besides, knights are too brutal.”_

_“So, which one do you think fits me the most? A prince or a knight, Sara?”_

_“Hmm… both, I guess?”_

_“Eh? What makes you think so?”_

_“Mickey’s cool like a prince and strong like a knight! You’re always there when I needed it, defending me from those bullies!”_

Michelle smiled by himself. Fondly remembering those times in his childhood.

_“…But I actually think you are neither a knight nor a prince, Mickey.”_

_“Wha-…?”_

_“You’re a Mickey, of course! There are plenty of knights and princes in this world, but there can be only one Mickey. My one and only brother who means a lot to me!”_

In Michele’s memory, little Sara was hugging his 6-year-old self.

_“Mickey is already enough for me, I don’t need any other guys especially those meanies. I just want to stay by Mickey’s side, forever.”_

But Sara was still too young during that time, still too innocent and naïve, ignorant of what else the world had to offer. She thought her brother was the only nice man existed, and the love she had for him was the only thing she needed. She was unaware of the fact that different kinds of love existed, and she could fit more people in her heart.

“Mickey,” Sara said after finished chewing her food. An unassuming Michele was not expecting anything from the seriousness of her expression.

“I’ve found myself a man.”

Michele choked hard on the steak he was chewing. He coughed and gulped some water down his throat. He questioned the validity of his own hearing, or if he was currently having a nightmare or not. If yes, he desperately wanted to wake up. He would rather dream of himself walking around the city of London naked than this.

“Are you serious, Sara?!”

Sara nodded. She placed the knife and fork down on the empty plate. “I’m serious. I am in love with a man right now.”

This was not the same Sara Michele had been taking care of when they were 5-year-old. This was Sara who no longer thought her brother was her everything, now capable of making her own rational decisions. This was the Sara who finally could do anything she wanted without Michele’s intervention. Michele who was Sara’s brother for 22 years felt wholly intimidated.

“It turned out I am not harbouring one-sided feelings for him. He proposed to me just now,” Sara continued.

“…And you accepted it?!”

“Of course. We planned to get married next month.”

“Sara…” Michele furiously slammed his fist on the table. “Are you sure he’s the right one for you?! You already know enough what kind of man he is?!”

“Why are you like this, Mickey? Yeah, I know him! He’s a nice person!”

Michele boomed, “I won’t allow this! You’re still too young to get married!”

“Mickey, trust me he’s not a bad person! And I love him…!”

“Well, how long you had known him, Sara?!”

Sara widened her eyes in shock; she looked away from her brother while her head was searching for an answer to defend herself. She was well aware that she hadn’t known this man for a long time. “I’ve known him for almost a year…”

“See?! You still barely know him! I can’t really do anything to help if he ended up hurting you!”

“But Mickey!” Sara stood up from her seat. “I believe he’s not that kind of person! I am really, really in love with him and you don’t have any idea...!”

“No! You’re not getting married and I won’t allow it! Never!”

For the first time in his life, Michele was the one to make Sara cry. Sure, she was prone to tears just like how girls normally were but Michele was never the one to hurt her to that point. Sara fled to her room and returned with a medium sized bag with her. She also got herself dressed with a coat and now going to put on her shoes in front of the entrance hall.

“Sara, where are you going…?”

“I’m staying at Mila’s place tonight.”

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

“You know what, Mickey? You remind me of my pops when my big sis was going to get married.”

Michele was having lunch break with his co-worker, Emil after working for hours. They were in their uniforms and hats, working as train conductors at the train station. Luckily today was not a tiring day, the station was not receiving a lot of passengers like it usually did. Michele ate his sandwich in silence, as he listened to Emil’s story.

“I’m telling you, my big sis is really close to my pops since she was little. He grew overly protective of her, and he was adamant to let her go into the arms of a stranger. He said the exact things you said to Sara, too.”

Michele asked, “did she end up getting married after that?”

“Yeah, after we had tried our best to persuade him.” Emil took a sip of his drink. “I can still remember that my pops was the one who cried the hardest during the wedding.”

Michele didn’t say anything. Instead, he stared on the half-eaten sandwich in his hand. He really did find the situation with Emil’s father was relatable, exactly what he felt when he had to send Sara off for marriage. He couldn’t imagine not being the man Sara could rely herself on, definitely not the one with full responsibility on her.

“What’s with people and marriage? I don’t really see the point.” Michele protested, he took the whole unfinished sandwich into his mouth with one bite.

Emil tilted his head. “I thought you’re now an adult, Mickey. You don’t understand?”

“I don’t like how everyone is glorifying romantic love too much, calling it the greatest form of love. To me, familial love is leagues better just like me and Sara or a mother and her son. Nothing beats it!”

“That’s not the problem, Mickey… Well, it’s hard to explain why. Maybe it’s because you’ve never been in love before, eh?”

“Of course not. There’s no woman who matches to Sara’s standards. I don’t mind being a virgin for the rest of my life.”

“Mickey, let me tell you something.” Emil placed a hand on Michele’s shoulder, “Sara is no longer a child. She’s old enough to take care of herself.”

When Emil thought his best friend here was going to throw a punch at him, Michele showed a sad expression. He looked as if he was going to cry. Emil continued, “Look, I know this is hard for you.”

“But whenever we had fallen in love, it’s different. How we love them is totally not the same as the love we had for others. And there will be a desperate need for them to stay by our side forever; we won’t easily have this kind of feeling for others.”

Emil patted Michele’s back to reassure him.

“I’m sure someday you’ll find someone special, Mickey. Too special to you that you wouldn’t ever able to let them go…”

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

Emil was only saying the right things.

Michele knew he was an idiot. He knew Sara was now a lady, not a baby anymore. And his overprotectiveness was not good; instead he was only underestimating his own sister and her ability to mend for herself. He was looking down at her without realizing it. Of course, she would get sad. Michele was too selfish; he didn’t care about his sister’s happiness at all.

“Sara!”

Michele barged into the cafe where Sara and Mila was working as waitresses, whereas Emil also entered and tottering behind him. Sara was dumbfounded to find her brother there; she was in an apron delivering several cups of coffee in a tray to the customers. “Mickey? Emil, too?!”

“What are you doing here?!”

“Sara,” Michele placed his hands on Sara’s shoulders. “Tell me more about your future husband.”

“Eh?”

A kind smile was chimed on his face. “You guys have my blessings now.”

“Mickey…” Sara’s eyes were glistening with tears. Feeling touched, she immediately pulled her brother into a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you so much, Mickey! Oh God!”

“Of course, for mi principessa, I’ll gladly do anything.” Michele returned the hug and stroked the back of her head. Emil clapped his hands at the back, after ordering a cup of cappuccino for himself.

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear that!”

Emil, Mila and the twins sat altogether at the same table as Sara was about to begin her story. She was excited, but also completely flustered the more she told about him. Just to show how much she was infatuated with her fiancé. Mila already knew who he was, Emil was curious of what kind of person he was and Michele was hurting inside.

“I’m in love with him because he’s such a sweetheart. He is a regular customer here, and always ordering the same thing every day. You know what he orders? My special homemade lasagne! And he keeps praising how delicious it is~! Kyaah!”

“What does he work for a living?” Michele asked, his face was stern.

Mila let out a sigh. “You’ll be seriously shocked to find out, Mickey.”

“Oh, he owns a factory!”

Michele felt like he was stabbed by thousands of swords flying out of nowhere. _This guy is hella rich!_ Certainly Sara’s fiancé was somebody important in the city.

“Whoa there, it makes me more eager to see him.” Emil laughed.

“Right? You guys came at the right time!” Sara enthusiastically tapped her feet on the floor. “He’s coming here, soon! And you’ll get to meet him!”

Michele heard a lot of good things coming out from Sara’s mouth about this person. While waiting for his arrival, he formed a mental image of what he thought Sara’s fiancé would look like. Probably, he was a middle aged man, his head was balding and he was obese. That’s how he had always imagined how rich people looked like. Perhaps he was going to make Sara his twenty-third wife.

“He’s here!”

Sara happily left them and ran towards the door after the sound of a horse carriage stopping in front of the café. Right, he’s rich enough to afford such transportation. Michele prepared himself, he’s going to burn this person’s face in his memory forever, hating him for the rest of his life, plotting to kill him in his sleep if he ended up hurting Sara, and –

“Hello there.”

Michele’s expectations were betrayed. Instead of a middle aged, balding and obese man, his eyes was feasted by a kind of beauty he had never seen before, drawing his breath away and left him petrified. The other customers fainted at his proximity, as his unbearable beauty was too much for them to handle. His smile rendered Michele powerless.

“Is this your brother, Sara?” Sara’s fiancé asked.

Not only he was rich and having a beautiful face to top it off, he was also gorgeously dressed in an expensive-looking suit made of silk. He was a whole package, making every other man in the café including Emil and Michele himself looked bad in comparison. Both genders seemed to be equally enthralled by him.

“Yes, he’s my twin brother like I always told you!” Sara clung to her fiance’s arm in affection. Michele usually hated when Sara was too close to a man other than him, but now but he was too mesmerized with the man to care about it.

“Now, introduce yourself!”

He was a gentleman. He took off the short top hat from his head, revealing his neatly slicked back black hair. He placed his hat on his chest and bowed to Michele.

“Yuuri,” Sara’s fiancé introduced himself. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki. Pleased to meet you all.”

Some gossiping housewives at the corner of a café whispered to themselves, most likely about this young man who made the whole café fell into silence either to show how much authority he had or his beauty left them speechless. Even Emil who was straight as an arrow had his jaw dropped after seeing him.

Michele did not expect for this day to come – the day where he fell in love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Victuuri in this arc, nooooo D:
> 
> Well, that’s the point of this fic. Different Yuuri pairings. Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of other Victuuri stories later! Poor Mickey, he vowed to not fell in love with any women, he fell in love with a man instead xD
> 
> So what do you guys think? :D


	10. Short Victor/Yuuri Drabble

"Are you scared, Yuuri?"

Yuuri jolted when Victor reached for his length and wrapped his fingers around his length. The Russian gently stroked it, as the raven moaned through the gag sealing his mouth. The ropes binding Yuuri limited his movements, all he could do was moving his hips up and down, while Victor's hot and large length was still inside him. The blindfold around his eyes only reserved his sensations to accept none but only Victor's presence. The Russian's gentle touches, tempting voice and his hot breaths hitting his neck. Victor smiled, he leaned closer to Yuuri and kissed his sealed lips.

"Mmmhh... Nnhh..."

Victor trailed down Yuuri's neck, kissing and licking him. The younger man tasted too sweet, what a feast indeed. "I love the sound you're making when you're gagged. You're so hot, Yuuri."

Yuuri was equally indulged as well, he kept thirsting more of Victor's touches on his body while he was helpless like this. As requested by his lover, he doesn't shy away from making more noises from his gagged mouth.

"I was so happy with your performance today, you were at your sexiest. As your coach, I can't be any prouder of you." Victor said, kissing Yuuri's cheek in affection. He whispered, "You don't know how happy I am, to hold and touch you like this. I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri leaned his back on Victor's broad chest, he was cradled in the Russian's lap. Victor's body heat was entrapping him, he craved for more. He was still surprised, to think the man who used to be around the walls in his room was now very close to him in person, to the point of getting this intimate with him. Both were naked, as if nothing was between them, just to show how close and intimate they were with each other. Nothing will separate them.

"Your seduction isn't only limited on the ice, right Yuuri?" Victor slammed right into Yuuri, the latter trembled uncontrollably, his length in Victor's hand twitched.

"So seduce me with everything you got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHOHOHO LOOK WHO'S REALLY PERVERTED HERE.
> 
> Don't worry, Michele/Yuuri/Sara love triangle arc is not discontinued! It's just I really want to write this as I was drawing yummy stuff, and... "Why not?? xD" And tied up Yuuri is soooo scarce, it needs more love D:


End file.
